Dear Jareth
by GenkaiFan
Summary: Three years had passed since she walked the Labyrinth. Can Sarah tell him what’s in her heart? Can Jareth teach her what she wants to know? And why does Sarah's journal play an important part in their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Three years had passed since she walked the Labyrinth. Can Sarah tell him what's in her heart? Can Jareth teach her what she wants to know?

A/N: I've always wanted to do a Labyrinth story but couldn't come up with a reasonable plot plus I can't do anger and triple innuendoes that makes Labyrinth so wonderfully decadent. However, I thought I would give it a try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, just the dvd. Please don't sue. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not. All the original characters that do appear from time to time belong in my own twisted imagination.

Dear Jareth

Chapter 1: The Slumber Party

Sarah Williams should've been the happiest girl in town, but in fact, she was the most miserable. She had graduated from high school and had won a full scholarship in a small ivy league New England college about an hour's drive from home. She even knew what she would be majoring in.

However, what made her miserable was that she had been talked into hosting a end of the school year slumber party with her friends by Becka Talbor of all people. Now don't get her wrong, she liked Becka. They shared the same taste in art, music and religion. Sarah would've become goth along with Becka if she wasn't such a coward.

Sarah liked spiking her raven hair and the three piercings in each ear lobe but that's where her rebellion ended. Becka tried many times to get Sarah to go full goth but she just couldn't.

Now here she was hosting a slumber party for several of their mutual friends in Sarah's bedroom, Sarah's sanctuary from prying parents and a bratty little brother. Sarah adored Toby but there were times when he really got on her nervous as only a little brother can.

Tonight, her parents were out and won't be back late. Toby was spending the night with a friend. That left Sarah and her friends alone in the house. Sarah had the feeling that Becka was planning something. Something that she wouldn't like. 

Becka was heavy into Wiccan and Paganism. She kept after Sarah to do this spell or that curse. Sarah who really knew something about magic would just shudder and refuse. Then Becka found Sarah's copy of the Labyrinth. 

Thankfully, Sarah never told Becka her adventure. Sarah knew better. If there was one thing that she had learnt from her experience was words have power. Calling his name had power. Saying that one simple sentence had power. Sarah liked Becka but she didn't like her that much.

The slumber party was in full swing. Becka and girls seem to be holding some secret pow wow in the corner. Sarah tried to hear what was going on. She didn't really trust Becka. She usually came up with very hair-brained schemes at these parties.

"Hey Sarah?" called Amy.

"Yeah?" Sarah asked looking up from her spot on the floor.

"Is the pizza here yet?"

"I dunno. I guess I better go check."

The girls giggled as Sarah moved out the door.

Sarah returned just as Becka was chanting something.

"What are you doing?" Sarah screamed as she noticed the girls in a circle. In the middle was a chalked diagram and in the middle of the diagram was Sarah's copy of the Labyrinth.

"Hush Sarah! We are going to summon the Goblin King," Amy said, softly. "Becka thought it would be cool."

"Yah! We didn't want to tell you as you would spoil it," another girl said. 

Becka continued her chanting. Sarah paled and shook her head. "You . . .you don't know what you are doing. You don't know. . . Becka Stop!"

Becka called out, "We wish for you to appear before us, Oh Goblin King!"

Sarah snatched up the little red book and ran to her vanity. She looked in horror as her window flew open and a white snow owl flew in. The girls screamed in fright as the owl flew around the room. Sarah reached into a drawer as the owl hovered in front of her bedroom door and morphed into a tall thin man with blond hair that was long in the back and short spiked in the front. It was his eyes that caught their attention. They were mismatched.

The girls, including Becka all jumped over the bed away from the man who was dressed in high Regency fashion of skin tight grey pants, a white ruffled poet shirt and a black leather waist coat with tails. He wore almost knee high black leather boots and black gloves. In his hand was a riding crop.

"Sarah. Sarah. I thought you were above all this," the man said, slapping a riding crop in his gloved hands.

"Me? I had nothing to do with this," Sarah said, leaning against her vanity watching him as a frighten mouse would watch a cat. "I'm not THAT stupid. I learnt my lesson with you years ago."

"Then who. . .?" his mismatched eyes turned to the frighten girls. "Ah yes." He stepped to the chalked diagram and sneered as his boot scuffed the lines. "No Sarah, my dear. You are not that stupid. Naive, stubborn, irritating but not stupid."

"Sarah, who is this man?" Becka asked, nervously. "How does he know you?"

"Who am I? My dear foolish girl, I am the Goblin King. You wished me to appear. So here I am." He stepped closer, causing the girls to whimper in frighten. A sneer played on his lips as he seemed to be enjoying himself. "You would love lovely as a goblin."

"Jareth! I propose a deal, a trade," Sarah said, seemingly coming to her senses. "Leave the girls alone. They were only following Becka's lead."

"MY dear Sarah, you have nothing I could possibly want," Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah.

Sarah smiled as she held up a small black journal. "I believe I can change your mind," she said, flipping through the journal to a passage she had marked. Showing him the page, she whispered, "This journal for leaving myself and the girls in this room alone." She showed him the passage. 

He snatched the book out of her hand and leafed through it, considering it for a moment. "Very well, Sarah. I accept. I will leave you and them alone in exchange for this."

He disappeared before their eyes causing the girl to scream in fear.

Becka came to her senses. "Sarah? Who was that? Why? How?"

Sarah froze for a moment, as she took in the fact that Jareth, the Goblin King had once more came back into her life. She had hoped she had more time and a little more maturity before she saw him again.

Letting out a long sigh she turned to her former friends. "OUT! NOW! GO HOME! THE PARTY IS OVER!" She started throwing pillows, clothes and shoes at the girls. "I don't care. I'm going down stairs and when I get back, you guys are out of HERE!"

"Sarah!" Becka said. "Don't be this way. I'm sor. . ."

Sarah walked out of her room slamming the door as she left.

o0o0o0o0o

When Sarah was alone, her friends gone, she sat in front of her vanity mirror. When she was 15, she had done a foolish and cruel thing. She had wished her baby brother away to the goblins. To get him back, she had to play by HIS rules and walked the Labyrinth. She won. She got her brother back but she had paid a very high price.

Reaching up, she touched the mirror, "Jareth?" she asked softly. "Please don't be too upset with them."

o0o0o0o0o

Jareth, the Goblin King, sat in his study, reading a small black journal. His face impassive as a fist rested on his chin. A disembodied voice broke his thoughts.

"Jareth? Please don't be too upset with them." Sarah's voice echoed in the darkness.

'Sarah.'

o0o0o0o0o

So what do you think? --GF 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: David Bowie is hot and I'm broke. I don't own him or Labyrinth. I do own a copy of the dvd and Becka. So there. Reviews are welcome, flames are not. 

Chapter 2: Getting the Raw Deal

Jareth, the Goblin King, sat in his study, reading a small black journal. The only light as a bit of faery magic hovering over his shoulder chasing away the gloom in his blacken study. His face impassive as a fist rested on his chin.

What he had in his hand was Sarah's personal journal. He knew she kept one. He had seen her write in it from time to time over the last three years. He had never sneaked a peek, until she handed it to him. His eyes fell on several entries that started six months ago.

"_Dear Jareth,_

_I can't believe it. I'm stilling writing to you. Why I wonder? It's been almost two and a half years since I did what I did. Toby is a good kid. Why couldn't I see it back then?_

_Anyways._

_Today school started. Becka had this idea of both of us taking all the same classes. She wants and acts like she's my best friend. She's good for a laugh or two but there's something about her that's off. Oh well. I'll figure it out soon enough._

* * *

_Dear Jareth,_

_My English teacher wanted me to write about something my dreams for an assignment. How can I write about dreams when all I ever dream about is the ballroom and you singing. Your voice still echoes in my mind. Sometimes, I wish I had a CD of your singing._

_Anyways._

_Dad's been after me again to decide what I want to do for college. I was accepted with full scholarship. He wants me to get my head out of the clouds and be a teacher or librarian or something along those lines. Personally, I rather be a writer._

_Karen wants me to get out more and have fun with my friends. I do but really, I have my friends from the Labyrinth. Hoggle comes and visits me whenever I ask for him._

_Becka wants me to go full goth with her. The whole nine yards, black clothes, chains, piercings and black make up. I can see me with spiked hair and earrings but no. I'm more of the bohemian type._

_Hell, even you wanted to rule me. Why does it have to be a dominated type relationship? I beat you. You have no power over me. Why can't I be your equal? After all, in the Bible, God took a rib from Adam to make Eve. A rib is something close to the heart, to be loved and protected. Not to be ruled over._

_Why hasn't anyone asked what I want?_

_I tell you Jareth, it makes me want to scream. I want to feel love. I want someone that'll be there when I fall. I want someone to laugh with, to cry with, to share my most off the wall thoughts. I want to drop to my knees and ask you to forgive me for hurting you, but it's too late for that._

_The one lesson I learned from my time in the Labyrinth was "Life isn't fair, it's just how things are."_

* * *

_Dear Jareth,_

_Hoggle said that things are slowly returning to normal in the Labyrinth. Well as normal as that place could be. I want to thank you for sparing him, Ludo and Sir Didymus. Hoggle said you could've been much more harsh in your punishment of them._

_Hoggle tells me things about the Labyrinth. I have so many questions. He doesn't have all the answers. How was the Labyrinth created? Who created it? Who all lives in it? Then I wonder about you. How are you doing? Do you have any family? Who all live at the castle? What's your favorite color? What's it like to be the king over the Goblins?_

_Anyways._

_I could just strangle Becka today. She decided that I needed a new boyfriend. So she tried to hook me up with Brad, the school's heavy weight champ. Brad's alright, I guess but he isn't you. It's funny. I've never been interested in boys before not until 'that' night. After you, I doubt I'll find anyone that can measure up to you._

_Well, Becka decided since I wasn't interested in Brad, I must be bi. Seriously. Do I look like the type of person that would want a female lover? That's why I want to strangle her._

_Jareth, you are the only person I want. If you ever did come back in my life, I would make sure that my virginity will not be used as a bargaining chip. I think something inside of me would die if it became so. I want to give it as a gift to the man that loves me as much as I love him._

_Jareth stopped reading and stared out into the darkness. Summoning a crystal, he gazed at its center. Sarah, the girl that haunted his nights and his thoughts for the past three years, was sleeping curled up with her copy of the Labyrinth tucked under her chin._

_Picking up the journal, he flipped to the last entry and read._

* * *

_Dear Jareth,_

_I've graduated. I'm now considered an adult. Big deal. As I look back on the last three years, I finally realized what you were offering me 'that' night. Man, did I ever blew it._

_But then, I was 15, naive, stubborn and frightened. I still can't see what you saw in me. Sometimes, I wish I could see you again, to talk to you and to hear you sing. I have so much to ask you and to talk to you about._

_Anyways._

_Becka is scaring me again. I keep wondering why I hang out with her. She's got something planned. I just know it. She's the one that convinced everyone that I would be the great one to host the slumber party. I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

Sarah felt fingers brushing through her hair as she slowly came awake. She had been dreaming of the ballroom again. He had been singing to her. 'Wait, someone is singing,' she thought as she started to sit up. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking into the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King.

"Hello Sarah." His mismatched eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of her bedroom. The only light the street lamp outside her window.

Frowning slightly, she reached over and snapped on her bedside lamp. "What are you doing here, Jareth? I thought we had a deal," she said, trying to blink away the sleep as her eyes adjusted to the light.

He chuckled softly as he stretched out beside her, resting his back on her headboard. "The deal was too one sided. I want to renegotiate it," he said, holding up her journal. "What you traded is worth more then some school girl prank. I have a better offer for it."

"But you've already read it," she accused.

"True, that's why I know it's true value, now."

Sarah adjusted her blankets and looked down at her hands. "What kind of deal?"

"First, the prank. Each girl involved one week of nightmares. For your friend Becka, a month. Really Sarah. She isn't much of a friend."

Sarah made a face and nodded. "Anything else?"

"That I teach you about the Labyrinth, the Fae, and magic. After all, you asked several very intelligent questions in your journal. I hope you would allow me the chance to answer them."

Turning to look up at him, her eyes glint with suspicion. "What's the catch?"

"My dear Sarah. Why must you think the worse of me?"

"I know you Jareth. You always have a catch."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Sarah. You wound me for thinking so."

Sarah studied him for a moment. Chewing on her bottom lip, she considered for a moment, then said, "I can agree with this but I have two conditions of my own. First, I want have no regrets. Second, I don't want to spend all my time Underground. I have family and college to attend to. I can't mess that up. But I'm up for occasional trips, though. You know, I still don't quite trust you."

Jareth smiled. "Agreed." He pulled her into his arms, "How about something to seal the deal?" he purred softly, claiming her lips with his.

o0o0o0o0o

Well, who do you think got the better deal?

If you are looking for a bratty, snotty, argumentive Sarah, don't count on it. She still has the spirit and fire but she's also older.

Until next time -- GF


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading. First off, I want to say, I really can't see Sarah hating Jareth. It's been three years. Since she's a journal writer, she probably worked through a lot of it, leaving her a bit off balanced and trying to get on with her life. I'm sure she'll give the Goblin King a run for his money though. --GF 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, please don't flame. Becka and Brad are my own creations and belong to me.

Chapter 3: Shut up, Brad!

Sarah studied him for a moment. Chewing on her bottom lip, she considered for a moment, then said, "I can agree with this but I have two conditions of my own. First, I want have no regrets. Second, I don't want to spend all my time Underground. I have family and college to attend to. I can't mess that up. But I'm up for occasional trips, though. I still don't quite trust you."

Jareth smiled. "Agreed." He pulled her into his arms, "How about something to seal the deal?" he purred softly, claiming her lips with his.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah woke the next morning not remembering her dreams, that was until she looked herself in her vanity mirror. The kiss. He had kissed her.

Opening one of the vanity's drawers, she wanted to write down what had happened. Then it hit her. He had her journal. He had read her journal. He knew her most private thoughts. He knew!

'Why did I give him so much ammunition?' she groaned.

Plopping into the chair, hiding her face in her hands, she really didn't have a choice. He would've done terrible things to Becka and her friends. Although she had been innocent this time, he would've found some way to have included her in the punishment.

Then she remember the deal. Looking up into the mirror, she remembered what he had said. He had re-brokered the deal. He wanted to teach her about the Labyrinth. He had offered her her dreams.

"SAWAH!" came the cry of a four year voice outside her door. "MOMMIE SAYS YOU GET UP!"

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah entered the kitchen area to see Karen placing a bowl of cereal in front of her four year old half brother.

"'Morning Sarah," Karen said. "I have to run some errands. Do you have anything planned? I'm dropping Toby off at his daycare, and run over to the college for a meeting."

Helping herself to a muffin and some juice, Sarah sat down by Toby. "I would like to go to the Booksellers and get a new journal. I need a new one."

Since 'that' night, Sarah and Karen had formed sort of a truce that turned into friendship. Not quite a mother-daughter one, more like close friends. Sarah started to take an interest in her baby brother and was more willing to baby sit.

"Oh and Becka called," Karen started to say but caught Sarah's grimace. "I don't know what happened at the slumber party the other night, but really Sarah, you two have been best friends for over two years now."

Sarah snorted, "Karen, Becka betrayed my trust for the last time. She always thinks she knows best. I'm tired of it."

"Really Sarah. She sounded very sorry and tired."

"I bet."

o0o0o0o0o

Becka yawned for the upteenth time as she said in the park with Brad and a couple of other girls. The girls were yawning too. They all started to complain about the nightmare they had.

"I think the worse was the awful smell," one said. "It was like a cross between a porta john and a backed up toilet."

"Yeap. Wait! You had it too?"

"Yea and all these funny ugly creatures running around scaring me."

Becka grimaced. "Sounds like we all had the same dream." She happened to look up and saw Sarah coming out of the Booksellers. "Hey Sarah! Hey! Over here."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah stepped out of the shop with two books, one was a new journal and the other was a small book of poetry, she's been waiting for.

Hearing her name, Sarah paused looking around. 'Just great. Well, I guess I have to face the music,' she thought.

"What's up?" Sarah asked as she stood in front of her former friends. She still hadn't forgiven them, so she wasn't about to make it easy either.

Brad looked up, "Hey Sarah. Heard your slumber party was a bit of a hair raiser. Becka and her mumble jumble back fired."

"Shut up Brad," Sarah said, focusing her eyes on Becka.

"Sarah, did you have a nightmare last night?" Becka asked.

Sarah shrugged, shaking her head, "Nope. Didn't dream at all."

"Hey Sarah, that weird guy with the funny hair. Didn't he scare you?" one of the girls asked.

Sarah made a face, she wasn't about to say His name or call attention to herself. The less said about that night, the better as far as she was concerned.

"I still say you girls were on a trip and made him up.," Brad teased. "A freak that could change into an owl. Give me a break."

All the girls said at once, "SHUT UP BRAD!" Becka even smacked him.

Sarah shrugged. "Sorry. Gotta run." As she turned to leave, Becka stopped her, "But Sarah. We were only havin' a bit of fun. . ."

Sarah whipped around and glared at her former friend. "You betrayed my trust, Becka. You took something of mine without MY permission! You tried to do a summoning without proper protections IN MY BEDROOM! AGAIN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! AND YOU CALL THAT A BIT OF FUN?" Sarah's voice rose higher and higher as she spoke. Then she turned and stormed off.

"You know, Becka. She does have a point," Brad said.

"SHUT UP BRAD!"

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah stormed into her home and upstairs to her room. She still hadn't cooled off enough to calm down. Slapping her bedroom door, she stopped. Someone had been in her room. Looking around, she noticed a package on her vanity. It was wrapped in black and purple silk tied with a bit of gold cording.

Setting down her purchase, she pulled out a small envelope and her name in beautiful calligraphy handwriting. The back was waxed sealed with a stylized rune in the middle. She carefully opened the letter.

Dear Sarah,

Please accept this as a replacement for the journal that you gave me. Maybe you'll allow me to read it when you are done.

Also, you will find a book from my library. As per our agreement, you are to read and memorize it as much as possible. I will be quizzing you from time to time on your progress.

--Jareth

Sarah undid the cording. Wrapped in the silk were two books. One was small, delicately tooled in leather and silver. She opened it to find all the pages were black except the first page.

"Dear Sarah,

You really should be more careful of what you bargain away. I found reading your former journal a delight. I hope you will continue to keep writing down your thoughts.

I also found your lips last night most enjoyable.

-- Jareth"

Blushing, she set the small journal aside, she looked at the second book. This one was heavy, hand bound in faded dusty leather. It was very heavy and thick. She sat in her chair as she dusted off the title and gasped. The title of the book read: "THE HISTORY OF THE LABYRITH"

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth,

Thank you for this wonderful journal. I too found the kiss enjoyable but I would never tell you to your face. You are still too conceited in my opinion.

I ran into Becka and some friends today. After I had bought a new journal. I think I'll use that one for my notes when studying the book you gave me to read.

They still don't get it that they invaded my privacy and I'm still upset with Becka for calling you. Maybe someday, I'll get around thanking her, but not right now.

Sarah closed her new journal and smiled. It's going to be a very interesting summer.

o0o0o0o0o

Anij: What was in the journal? Well, chapter 2 had bits and pieces from the journal.

LM: I try to keep them coming fast but real life has a way of slowing me down.

Everyone else, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Until next time. -- GF


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth but I do own Becka, Brad and Corindel

Chapter 4: Sarah, Phone!

Blushing, she set the small journal aside, she looked at the second book. This one was heavy, hand bound in faded dusty leather. It was very heavy and thick. She sat in her chair as she dusted off the title and gasped. The title of the book read: "THE HISTORY OF THE LABYRITH"

o0o0o0o0o

"Sarah! Phone!" called her father, breaking into Sarah's thoughts as she finished cleaning her room. Two weeks has passed since the Slumber party and Sarah still wasn't speaking to Becka. 

Praying hard that Becka had finally given up and this was someone else, Sarah ran down stairs, taking the receiver from her father. He didn't look happy and mouthed, 'Your mother' to her.

"Mom?"

o0o0o0o0o

Jareth sat in the dark of his study, fingering a small black journal. Calling up a crystal, he peered into it. A slight frown crossed his ageless face. Why had he given in to her requests? Why did it matter to him? The journal had opened his eyes to many things. Why had he remade the bargain? He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Ah Cousin," came a voice breaking into his thoughts. Banishing the bubble, the Goblin King turned to face a Fae looking almost his twin. "Do you always have to keep this place so gloomy?" The intruding Fae wore almost the same identical outfit as Jareth except the Goblin King preferred greys and black whereas this Fae wore silver and blue.

Jareth looked up at his younger cousin. "I like it gloomy. It keeps my goblins out of my hair. For all their tenacity and filthy habits, they are afraid of the dark."

The Fae chuckled as he waved his hand and the room was lit up with several candelabras in full flame, giving the study a warm glow. "There much better." Jareth's study looked like a dusty library from an age long ago with its books and scrolls, dust and cobwebs. The desk and chairs looked well used and faded. "Heavens, Cousin, don't you ever clean this place?"

Putting away the journal, Jareth stood and with a wave of his way, dismissed the light, scowling. "Corindel. I prefer my study the way it is: gloomy. Now what brings you to my domain and disrupting my life?" 

Corindel dusted off an easy chair, before plopping into it. He leaned back, putting his knee high boots up on the desk. "Oh come come, Cousin. You need some excitement in your life. Are you still pining for your poor little mortal girl that bested you? She's what 20 now?"

Jareth's mismatched eyes narrowed as he snarled as he slowly circled around behind his cousin's chair, coming around to shove the boots off his desk. "You didn't come to just to torment me. You have a reason, Cousin," he sneered leaning against his desk where the boots were once propped.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Cousin."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah got off the phone, looking at the piece of paper in her hand. Her mother, Linda Williams, wanted her to come for the summer to a summer stock theatre. It would give both mother and daughter a chance to get to know each other and a chance for Sarah to try her hand at acting.

'Funny. Until two weeks ago. I've would've been thrilled," Sarah thought as she headed for the kitchen and her family. 'Now what do I do? How can I balance this and Him?'

"Well, what did She want?" her father asked as he looked up from his paper. Karen and Toby were finishing up lunch. Sarah grabbed up an apple and sighed, knowing full well who She was.

"Mom wants me to spend the summer with her," she said, munching down on the fruit. 

"Doing what, Sarah?" Karen asked as she put the last of the dirty dishes into the dish washer.

Sarah shrugged, "Mom thought I could try my hand at acting and get a feel for the theatre." She looked at the apple in her hand. "I'm not sure acting is what I want to do anymore. She gave me the number for her agent to set things up, that is if I wanted to go." Sarah was a bit worried about a certain Goblin King who two weeks ago had re-entered her life. 'He's not going to like this. I know I'm not crazy about it either.'

"What about your plans with Becka and the gang?" her father asked after exchanging a look with Karen.

Finishing up her apple, Sarah gave them a fake smile and said, "Cancelled. Becka is still in the dog house for that stunt she pulled. I think I'll go take a book to the park and read. I need to think, unless you need me for something?"

"No dear. You have a lot on your mind," Karen said as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. 

Sarah found herself leaning against the huge ancient oak tree at the back of the park with the tome that Jareth had lend her. It was interesting in some places and very dull in others. She sighed as she tried to reread a passage and wasn't quite understanding it.

"Well, there is no use for this," she said softly as she looked up into the boughs of the tree trying to collect her thoughts. Making up her mind she said softly, "Jareth. I need you."

She looked down from the bough as Jareth appeared sitting beside her. "Well Sarah? What is it that you need me for?" Today, he wore only his white poet shirt, grey slacks tucked into knee high boots with black gloves. 

She told him about her problem understanding the passage she had just read. So the next hour, she questioned him about her homework assignment. He explained the passage that she was having problems with. "So you are telling me that the Labyrinth is alive and it changes with each wisher who enters it?"

"Pretty much," he explained, pinching his nose, closing his eyes, as if collecting his thoughts. "The magic of the Labyrinth is ancient and wild. It fits itself to the Wisher." He paused for a moment, then asked, "Tell me Sarah, when you walked it, did it feel as if It was drawing you into it?" 

Sarah thought about her experience and then she nodded. "I had the feeling it was constantly moving, changing," she said softly, not looking at him. "it was frightening and wonderful. If I hadn't had to get to Toby. . ."

He smirked. "Well, I need to get back. Is there anything else?"

Blinking away her thoughts, she sighed. "Uh. Yes, Jareth? My mother called, my real mother. She wants me to come to Summer Stock Theatre with her for the summer. There's nothing for me here except baby sit Toby. I don't feel like hanging around Becka right now. I thought, maybe I should give my mother one last chance before I went to college this fall. What do you think, Jareth? Jareth?" She looked around but the Goblin King was gone. 'Drat the man!' she thought looking around.

"Remember our agreement, Sarah. You want no regrets. If you say no, you will regret it." his voice whispered on the wind.

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth,

Thank you for your help today in the park and for answering my questions about the Labyrinth. I really didn't want to call on you but if I'm to understand it, I guess I needed to. When did you get easy to talk to?

Why are you being nice to me? Please don't tell me it's about the agreement we've made. I don't trust you and you very well know it.

I talked to my mother's agent. It's all set. I just hope I don't regret going. I leave in a week. I'm looking forward to and dreading it at the same time. She and I don't get along much. Will she enjoy having a 18 year old daughter hanging around her?

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Until next time. --GF 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First off, no one is reviewing anymore. Am I doing something wrong? Second, the term Tolkien Wet Dream. I wish I could take credit for it but you can thank Merecedes Lackey for the term. She wrote it in her Bedlam Bard Series. 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I do own Cory McBain, he's one of my original character. As always, please don't flame.

Chapter 5: Tolkien Wet Dreams

Blinking away her thoughts, she sighed. "Uh. Yes, Jareth? My mother called, my real mother. She wants me to come to Summer Stock Theatre with her for the summer. There's nothing for me here except baby sit Toby. I don't feel like hanging around Becka right now. I thought, maybe I should give my mother one last chance before I went to college this fall. What do you think, Jareth? Jareth?" She looked around but the Goblin King was gone. 'Drat the man!' she thought looking around.

"Remember our agreement, Sarah. You want no regrets. If you say no, you will regret it." his voice whispered on the wind.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah got off the bus, looking around. She had packed light, two carry-ons, and a huge suit case. The trip was long and tiring and she was glad it's over.

Her father had been a bit upset and argumentative about her going but as she and Karen both pointed out, Sarah was 18. Sarah's argument was a bit more direct. She argued that if she didn't go, she would regret it the rest of her life. This was her one chance to deal with her mother as an adult and not as a bitter and hurt child who felt abandoned.

"Sarah! Sarah Williams?"

Sarah turned to see a tall lean blonde man calling her name. 'Great! Tolkien Wet Dream at one o'clock,' she thought. 'And I thought Jareth was drop dead gorgeous.'

The man strolled towards her seemed to be a cross between Fabio and Orlando Bloom. In other words, tall, lean, blonde and wearing a blue and silver plaid shirt and faded jeans.

"Sarah?"

"That's me. Mom forgot I was coming in, didn't she?" Sarah asked checking her luggage.

"Here allow me. Cory McBain, at my lady's service," he said with an easy smile, taking two of her luggage. His deep blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Actually, your mother is in rehearsals and will be all day. I volunteered to pick you up, once Linda explained the situation to me."

He hustled her out to a jeep blazer. Tossing her things in the back, he said, "Hop in. I'm business manager of Meadow Grove's Park Theatre. I help bring newly graduated actors and actresses out by giving them exposure with top Broadway names in summer theatre."

Sarah listened with some degree of interest as she watched the scenery go by. "How did you manage to get my mother?"

"Oh Linda is an old and dear friend," he said as he drove. "She and I go way back. I was the one that suggested she contact you and bring you out. She was lamenting that you were all grown up and she missed your best years."

"Well, who's faults that?" Sarah mumbled under her breathe as she put her feet up on the dash.

"She also said that you might want to follow in her foot steps," he continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Well, do you? I think there are some spots for walk on parts, if you are interested."

Sarah shrugged, "Not really. I gave up my dream of acting. I have a better dream now."

Cory looked at her out of the corner of his eye for a couple of seconds before asking, "And what is your dream?"

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah's room was in back of a small rustic motel near the theatre. She smiled. The room wasn't much bigger then her own back home. At least, she had her own bathroom, a twin bed and a small table and chair for meals and reading. A faded print of flowers hung over her bed. A dresser and mirror was on the far wall.

"Sorry but all the good rooms are taken or reserved for tourists," Cory said as he helped her.

"Oh this is lovely. I can manage. You own the motel too?" Sarah asked as she placed her overnight bag on the bed. starting to open it.

"Sure do. If you need anything, just call the front desk," he said with a wave. He was gone.

"Thanks." She blew out her cheeks as she pulled out a set of books to lay by her bed. One was her journal and the other was the book that Jareth had gave her to study.

"Ohh. I almost forgot," Cory stepped into the room, startling Sarah. "Dinner is at . . ."

Suddenly, she was pushed against the bed, looking up at a very angry man. "Where did you get this?" he snarled, holding up the Labyrinth tome.

Sarah's eyes widen in shock as his hand went around her throat. "Don't you know it's rude to barge into a lady's room?"

"Who gave this to you?"

Sarah struggled and tried to knee him but to no avail. "It's none of your business. Let go!" Then she did the only thing she could do. She thought, 'Jareth. I need you.'

Cory let go of Sarah as his eyes widen in surprise. Off balance, Sarah fell back unto her bed and into the lap of the Goblin King.

"Now, Cousin, is that any way to treat a young lady you just met?" Jareth drawled as his arms went around Sarah, who was rubbing her throat. "My dear Sarah. Are you alright?"

Sarah nodded. "I. . .I think so," she said, hoarsely. Jareth conjured up a glass of water for her. She gave him a silent thank you as she took a sip.

Cory leaned against the dresser, narrowing his eyes. "Cousin."

"Corindel," Jareth sneered. "You do have a way with the ladies, as always."

"You know the law, Cousin. That book isn't allowed. Uncle Fluffy would have a fit."

Jareth rubbed the back of Sarah's neck. His eyes mirrored his concern for a moment. "What I do or don't do with the books in my library is no concern of yours, but if you want to discuss this. I would prefer a better atmosphere," he said.

Sarah looked at Jareth and then at Cory, then focused up at the ceiling, she said to no one, "Why me? What did I do to deserve to be harassed by not one but by two Tolkien wet dreams in one day?"

Jareth laughed. "My dear Sarah! You wished me back into your life. You can't back out of it now."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah clung to Jareth for a moment as the dizziness faded. She found herself standing and in the middle of a very beautiful rose garden laid out in Queen Anne style. The Goblin Castle loomed in the background. Jareth a bit concerned led her over to a marble bench and helped to get comfortable.

Cory watched with amusement. "So you going to answer my questions, Cousin or do I go to Uncle Fluffy?"

After making sure that Sarah was alright, Jareth started to pace. "If anyone deserved the right to read about the Labyrinth and know its secrets, it's Sarah. She is by far the most stubborn, intelligent, fiery young woman I have ever come across. And she's the only one that has ever beaten me at my own game." Jareth stopped behind Sarah, looking down at her with a look of respect and admiration in his eyes.

Cory raised an eyebrow as he watched his cousin. "Go on."

"You are looking at the only mortal to ever walked the Labyrinth to reclaim her wished away child and won."

Sarah, coming out of her daze, growled, "Don't forget you cheated and I still won. You over conceited Fae. You kept changing the rules on me and I still beat you!"

Jareth chuckled. "My game, my rules, Sarah." He looked up into the face of his cousin. "Amazing isn't it? She's so small and yet, she holds so much power." Coming back around to face Sarah, "Sarah, my dear you are tired. Why don't I escort you to your room, so you can rest?"

"Here? But mom?" Sarah took his offered hand to stand.

Jareth said softly, "No, my dear. I will send you back Above. Wait for me here, Cousin. I'll be right back."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah blew out her cheeks as she plopped onto her bed. Pulling out her journal, she wrote:

Dear Jareth,

I have I gotten myself into? Why did I say yes? Is Cory McBain a friend or a threat? who's Uncle Fluffy?

Are all your relatives so drop dead gorgeous? Thank you for coming to my rescue.

No, Lord Sesshomaru isn't in this story. I just liked the term. Until next time. --GF


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not. 

Chapter 6: Huh? What?

Jareth chuckled. "My game, my rules, Sarah." He looked up into the face of his cousin. "Amazing isn't it? She's so small and yet, she holds so much power." Coming back around to face Sarah, "Sarah, my dear you are tired. Why don't I escort you to your room, so you can rest?"

"Here? But mom?" Sarah took his offered hand to stand.

Jareth said softly, "No, my dear. I will send you back Above. Wait for me here, Cousin. I'll be right back."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah came awake the next morning. The alarm clock by her bed read 6:43 am. A slight moan escaped as she sat up. She remembered starting to unpack. She remembered meeting a man, Corin, no, Cory who was Jareth's cousin. She remembered a quick trip Underground and back, then nothing.

Picking up her journal, she noted that she had written an entry. She sighed as the reason she was awake at O-dark-thirty made itself known again. Bathroom. Right. Shower. Food. Her body complained. 'Right.'

Personal needs out of the way and dressed in a faded t-shirt that had frowning Grumpy care bear on the front and faded jeans. Sarah went looking for breakfast.

She found in in the motel coffee shop. Tucked in a corner booth, Sarah was enjoying a bowl of oatmeal and juice when two shadows loomed over her.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Cory, breaking into her thoughts as both he and Jareth slide into the booth with her. Jareth say next to her as Cory sat across. Both men were dressed in faded jeans and shirts. However, Cory's was more mundane whereas Jareth's was his usual white poet shirt.

Groaning softly, Sarah muttered, "It's way too early to deal with you two."

"Dear Sarah. As lovely as ever," Jareth purred softly into her ear. "Sleep well?"

Cory chuckled. "Don't worry Sarah. I gave out the excuse last night that you were too tired to socialize and wanted nothing more then to unpack and sleep. You were sleeping like a little angel when we checked on you last night."

A waitress came over and took Cory's and Jareth's order. "Oh. And Jenny?" Cory said with a business man like air to him. "Anything Sarah wants is on my tab. She'll be working for me this summer." .

"WHAT?" Sarah cried.

"Sarah," Cory smiled. "Since you don't want to act, I thought I would hire you for the summer as my personal assistant. Normally, I would hire a temp for the position over the summer but since you're here. You'll do."

Jareth chuckled. "Sarah. Don't worry. Corindel and I have discussed this. You can work for him in the morning, doing whatever office work he needs done and in the afternoon, you can study or work on your stories. You did say you wanted to be a writer?"

"Well, yea?" Sarah's mind is reeling things are going too fast for her. She isn't sure she could trust these two but so far, they haven't said anything she could find fault with.

"You will also have use of my computer to work on whenever you want," Cory explained. "Plus you also have to continue with your studies with Jareth. He seems most insistent."

Sarah tried to find fault but since she really had no interest in trying to compete with her mother in acting anymore or tried to get her mother's attention by following in her footsteps, she sighed. "Jareth, where do you come into this?"

"An intelligent question, my dear Sarah," the Goblin King smirked.

"Just answer the bloody question."

"I don't. This is between you and my cousin," he said, watching her. "This is up to you."

Sarah thought it over and nodded. Jareth chuckled, gave her a slight kiss on her cheek, as he scooted out of the booth. "Well, that's settled. I need to return. I will see you later Sarah," he called as he walked out of the diner.

Cory chuckled. "You are amazing, Sarah. I have never in all my centuries of knowing him to see him this happy. Come on, I'll show you around."

Sarah snorted. Happy wouldn't be the word she would use.

o0o0o0o0o

Corindel gave Sarah a quick tour of the motel and headed over to the theatre. It was an old rustic looking barn on the other side of a paved parking lot. He pointed out a few things of interest along the way including the fact that he owned about 200 square acres of land that the motel and theatre rested on.

After he shown her his office, he leaned back against his desk, "So you are willing to give it a try?"

Sarah shrugged. "I have a question first. Besides the mundane need for a secretary, what do you get out of this?"

"My dear Sarah."

"DON'T!" She shouted, stopping him. "Don't ever call me that. You haven't earn the right," she hissed, as she glared at him. "Answer the bloody question and no mystic answer either."

Corindel silently chuckled as he got under her skin. Now he could see what his cousin had fallen for this slip of a girl. She had fire and she had intelligence.

"Sarah, what I get out of this doesn't really matter," he said with ease, "Relax. I won't harm you. Jareth may be a relative, he is also a friend. Leave it at that."

o0o0o0o0o

The afternoon sun felt warm on Sarah as she sat under an ancient oak tree in a small wooded garden behind the motel. She was using the marble bench provided as a table top. The Labyrinth tome was laid out in front of her as she was making vicarious notes in a black journal.

"My dear Sarah," Jareth said as he appeared sitting on the bench looking down at her. "So studious in your studying. Shall I test what you've learned so far?" With a wave of his hand, the tome and the journal disappeared.

"HEY!" she looked up at him a bit peeved. She had just gotten to a good part in the book.

He chuckled. "Really, Sarah, it's time I tested your knowledge so far," he chided. His mismatched eyes holding no emotions. "Don't you agree?"

He began to question her about certain aspect of the Labyrinth. At a couple of points, he seemed pleased with her progress, but sadly disappointed that she hadn't gotten far. "I would've thought you have gotten further then this."

"Well, I do have a life you know," she growled back, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances.

He chuckled. "So you are. As a reward for doing well so far, how about I take you out for dinner this evening? Your choice. A place here Aboveground or at my castle."

"You're serious? You want me to go on a date with you?" Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"My dear Sarah. What is wrong with that?"

Sarah stared up at him. Her mind trying to wrap itself around the fact that he wanted to take her out someplace.

"Well, Sarah?"

"Uh sure, but not at the castle," She said. "It's not like I don't trust you. Hell, I don't trust you. But I would love to go out for dinner."

"Excellent," he said, standing offering her a hand to help her up off the ground. "I'll see you about an hour after dark. Be ready."

o0o0o0o0o

_Dear Jareth,_

_Just a quick entry. I have to get ready. You actually asked me out on a date. A date?_

_Cory hired me to be his personal assistant for the summer. I wasn't too sure about accepting, there didn't seem to be any strings attached that I could see. I haven't yet seen my mother. I've been here all day and she hasn't shown up. This worries me as it could be a plot._

_Well, got to run. I don't have much time to get ready. Will write more soon._

o0o0o0o0o

So many of you commented on Uncle Fluffy. It was quite hard coming up with a family tree but I think I have it figured out. I'm not sure how many have ever read Harlequin romances, but I read so many of the things that I now read only the last three chapters of the books. Jareth's personality is more or less based off the blasted things. Until next time. --GF


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I thought I would start adding some tension. Not much is known about Sarah's mother except for the newspaper clippings at the beginning of the movie. 

You can find the lyrics for "As the World Falls Down" at http/ 7: Mommie Dearest

"Well, Sarah?"

"Uh sure, but not at the castle," She said. "It's not like I don't trust you. Hell, I don't trust you. But I would love to go out for dinner."

"Excellent," he said, standing offering her a hand to help her up off the ground. "I'll see you about an hour after dark. Be ready."

o0o0o0o0o

Cory met Jareth in the lobby when Linda Williams strolled in. "Has anyone seen Sarah? I was hoping we could do dinner together," she informed the lobby at large. Linda Williams was a very adult version of Sarah. It was plain to any who saw mother and daughter together to note where Sarah got her looks. About the only thing Sarah inherited from her father was her height.

"Sarah already has dinner plans, Sweet Linda," Cory said smoothly. "With my cousin, Jareth. He's quite taken with her." 

Jareth smirked and bowed slightly. Linda smiled and batted her eyes. "Well hello there, handsome." Linda was practically drooling over the fact that her friend and business associate had a very handsome cousin. "And what do you do for fun?"

Before Jareth or Cory could say or do anything, "Sorry I hope you weren't waiting long," came Sarah's voice as she came into the lobby.

Both men turned to see Sarah dressed in a short clingy light blue summer dress with a spaghetti straps and matching short jacket. She was wearing pump sandals and around her neck was a filigree gold chain. Her triple pierced ears held hoops and stubs.

Cory sneaked a peek at Jareth and knew that his cousin was thoroughly smitten with Sarah. Hiding a chuckle, he stepped forward, "No, we weren't waiting long." He thought about having some fun with his cousin but quick glance at Linda, he thought better of it. Teasing Jareth wasn't a good idea when there was an audience. Jareth could be quite vicious in payback if he was humiliated.

Linda turned and smiled, "Sarah, darling. Give your mother a hug."

The two hugged and smiled. Linda commented on how Sarah has grown into a fine lovely young woman and Sarah commented on how well Linda looked. The usual mindless banter that women of causal acquaintance indulged in.

"Sarah, darling. I had hoped we would have supper together tonight. Pierre has promised me that he's kept a small walk on part open just for you," Linda said sweetly.

Sarah made a face and looked up at Jareth. "Sorry Mom. Mr. McBain has offered me a job as his personal assistant for the summer. The pays good and I've accepted."

"But Sarah. What about your dream of following in my footsteps?" Linda now was clearly thrown for a loop as her eyes narrowed regarding her daughter.

Sarah turned back to face her mother. "Oh Mother. We all know who's the better actor in our family."

Linda preened a bit under Sarah's praise. Cory narrowed his eyes as Jareth hid a smirk. Both men knew Sarah was being facetious and from the look of things it went over the older woman's head. Linda purred, "Did your father finally brain wash you into following his footsteps to be a boring college professor?"

Sarah laughed as she stepped closer to Jareth. "Dad isn't all that boring, mom," she said, looking up at Jareth. "I'm ready and starved. See you later."

Jareth chuckled and offered his hand. "As My Lady wishes. See you around Cousin. Linda." With a wave, the Goblin King escorted Sarah out, much to the dismay of her mother and the amusement of Corindel.

"Why that little tart!" Linda hissed. "Think she can pull one over on me."

Cory laughed. "Darling Linda. I'm free and available for supper and I would love to escort you," he said, offering his arm.

o0o0o0o0o

The place was a Steak and Grill not far from the motel. Jareth surprised Sarah by knowing how to drive and the car was a black corvette. 

Jareth chuckled softly as he helpd Sarah out of the car. "You continue to surprise me, Sarah, my dear," he whispered in her ear.

"Why's that?" she asked adjusting her skirt after she stepped onto the curb, before offering her hand.

He smiled, tucking her hand under his arm, leading her into the restaurant. "On how well you handled your mother." 

Sarah shrugged and sighed sadly. "It's a gift. I guess."

o0o0o0o0o

After dinner he took her dancing. They did start out at a local club but as the evening wore on, Jareth had his own ideas on music.

Softly, he sang in her ear as they moved not to the club's music but the sound of his voice. Sarah thought she was in heaven. It was the song he sang to her in the ballroom, the one that haunted her dreams for the last three years.

As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling Falling in love As the world falls down.

A shiver went down her spine as the music ended. Looking around, she found herself wearing the white ball gown with silver and white leaves in her hair. They were outside the motel in the darken garden. Crickets chirped and fire flies floated on the night breeze. 

Her eyes went back to Jareth with a questioning look in her eyes. As he faded into the darkness, he had a smirk on his face.

Dear Jareth,

Tonight, I had a wakening dream. We danced and you sang for me. The song that has haunted me for so long. It was magical.

Of course, my mother had to ruin it. She saw me coming in so late. Thanks a whole lot for bailing on me, pal. Thankfully, I didn't have to explain the ball gown. Cory was kind enough to change it back for me before she saw it. Now I'm beginning to wonder if being here was just a hot idea.

Sleep is a good idea. I wonder if I'll dream of dancing with you again? Of course, dreaming of being in you arms doesn't compare with actually being in your arms. 

Sweet dreams Jareth.

o0o0o0o0o

LadyA: Harleys are so structured writing that once you read one, you read them all. As you can see Linda made her appearance. A right prima dona, don't you think?

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Until next time. --GF 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: For some reason, this story keeps haunting me. I tried uploading this last night but for some reason wouldn't let me. --GF 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I do own Cory. Remember, reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 8: Fireworks

A shiver went down her spine as the music ended. They weren't in the club dancing. Looking around, she found herself wearing the white ball gown with silver and white leaves in her hair. They were outside the motel in the darken garden. Crickets chirped and fire flies floated on the night breeze.

Her eyes went back to Jareth with a questioning look as he faded into the darkness.

o0o0o0o0o

The days passed. Sarah formed a bit of a routine. Mornings she dealt with anything that came up in Cory's office, mail, press releases, phone calls. All the things a secretary slash office manager would handle. He showed her where everything was and how he wanted things done. Afternoons were spent in the garden under the oak tree reading and studying. Evenings were sometimes with her mother, sometimes with Cory. Jareth stayed away. Ever since that first night in the garden, he hadn't appeared to her.

June gave way to July. It was the Fourth of July and she was sitting in the garden late afternoon, alone and without a date. The theatre play was going well. Her mother was brilliant in her lead role. The young actors and actresses were in awe of her and tried to match her talent. Her mother had decided if she couldn't awe her own daughter anymore, she would look elsewhere. Sarah sighed, pulling down her book. Her mother could take a long walk off a short pier. She had other worries.

'He said he would be teaching me. He said he would be nearby. Why hasn't he?' she thought as she leaned against the trunk of the oak. Looking up at the cloudless sky, she sighed, again.

"Ah Sarah," Cory's voice broke into her thoughts. "Brooding on a such a lovely day? Why aren't you with the cast and crew down by the lake?"

Sarah waited until the Fae sat down beside her, leaning against the trunk. "I didn't feel like company," she said.

"You are missing Him, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Darling Sarah. How sweet," Cory smiled. "Summer can be busy sometimes for him. Between dealing with Wish Aways and High Court plus all those pesky goblins, I don't think he gets much sleep."

"Do you. . ." she licked her lips before continuing. "Do you think he'll make an appearance tonight? Is he busy right now?"

Cory chuckled. "Why don't you call him, Sarah? You know he'll answer you."

Sarah looked up at the swaying leaves and branches of the oak. She mulled over what he said. She really didn't want to if he is dealing with a Wish Away. 'Oh well, no time to be afraid. He can't hurt me.' "Jareth, I need you."

Jareth appeared on the other side of Sarah, looking just as handsome as he always does but this time, he looked a bit care worn. "What is it, Sarah?" he asked pinching his nose.

"You look tired Cousin," Cory said, peering around Sarah. "Not in the middle of anything are you?"

Jareth shrugged, closing his eyes. "Not really."

"Good. Sarah was missing you. I had to talk her into calling you," Cory said with a smirk. "She's been a good little girl and she deserves a night out."

Sarah groaned softly, hiding her face in her hands. Why? Why was she allowing these two Fae torment her like this? Hearing Jareth's chuckle, she groaned again.

"Alright. So I don't have a date for the fireworks tonight and I was hoping Jareth would take me. Satisfied?" she hissed through her fingers.

"Sarah. Sarah. All you had to do is ask. I would do anything for you," Jareth purred softly, placing a gloved hand on hers, slowly removing it from her face. His face inches from hers.

Sarah looked into his eyes and noticed the tireness in them. "You? You don't mind?"

He chuckled, reaching over to nuzzled her neck. "I don't mind."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah and Jareth found a small secluded spot by the lake to watch the fire works. Using a crystal, Jareth had produced a blanket and a picnic basket at Sarah's request. The shadows were just right, no one knew they were there and the spot was prefect to watch the light show.

Jareth laid his head on Sarah's lap. She looked down and said, "Comfy?"

"Yes Sarah, I am," he chuckled as he stretched out on the blanket, closing his eyes.

She boldly reached out and started to play with his hair. Well, after all, his head was resting in her lap, right? He let out a sigh of contentment as his body relaxed.

The fire works started. She watched with childlike awe. Jareth grumbled a bit about the noise but didn't open his eyes.

When the last of the fireworks died away, Sarah shivered a bit from the cool night air. A good breeze was coming off the lake lowering the temperature. She started to move only to realize that Jareth had fallen asleep. For a moment, she realized just how handsome he really was. He didn't look frightening at all.

A soft chuckle startled Sarah as Cory stepped out of the shadows. "Fallen asleep, has he?"

Jareth said, without opening his eyes, "I live with goblins. One learns how to sleep through anything." He carefully sat up and formed a crystal. Sending it up into the air it came down around Sarah as a knitted wrap. "I felt you shivering," he said. His eyes looked into hers.

Cory came to sit by the couple, breaking the mood. "Since I'm not disturbing you. I thought you should know that Sarah is doing well in her studies and in her writing. I've read her first draft. It's quite good."

"Excellent," Jareth said, beaming at Sarah, who blushed. "Really Sarah. There is no need for modesty. I will try to see you later this week for a quiz. You better study hard, my dear."

"Just great! Just bloody great! A romantic night, fire works and what does he do? He falls asleep on me and now he's worry that I'll flunk some test," Sarah moaned standing, throwing the wrap at him. "I'm going to bed. Good Night!"

She marched off towards the motel, when she was grabbed from behind, spun around. Pulling her into his embrace, Jareth kissed her.

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth,

Well, it's the Fourth of July. Cory said you've been busy.

Well, so have I. Mother can be quite a bitch when she wants to be. She's been holding court just about every night this past week now that the play is over. The next set of rehearsals for the next one will start next week. She's such a drama queen. She does like to make snide comments about me and Dad, jsut to see if I would rise to the occasion. Fat chance! You should give her lessons on snarkiness. On second thought, you better not. It would just go over her head.

I've missed our chats. I've missed you. The kiss after the fire works was everything I could ask for.

Sweet dreams.

I'm glad someone likes the journal entries. I wanted to do something different with this story that I hadn't seen done before.

LA: My library consist mostly of Anne McCaffrey, Lackey, Eddings and Toliken.

I hope I'm not boring anyone one. Until next time. --GF


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm reordering time, thanks to Jareth. Thanks everyone for reading. 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always please don't flame.

Chapter 9: Key to the Labyrinth

"Just great! Just bloody great! A romantic night, fire works and what does he do? He falls asleep on me and now he's worry that I'll flunk some test," Sarah moaned standing, throwing the wrap at him. "I'm going to bed. Good Night!"

She marched off towards the motel, when she was grabbed from behind, spun around. Pulling her into his embrace, Jareth kissed her.

o0o0o0o0o

Summer went by fast for Sarah after that. Jareth popped in when she least expected it. Between the teasing, bullying and down right flirting, she was able to finish her small children's book she had written and her studies on the Labyrinth.

During breakfast, Cory would sit and chat with her about Fae life, what it was like growing up in Fae High Court.

Of course, Sarah did try to get to know her mother. Linda, however, saw in Sarah herself many years ago. To put it bluntly, Linda was jealous of her daughter. 'It has to be the reason behind all the snide remarks. Of course, she never does it when Cory or Jareth are around. Oh no! She's all peaches and cream when they are around,' Sarah thought, one day while filing away some paperwork.

During the nights when Linda was holding court in the ball room of the motel that hosted the cast parties could be entertaining. Linda never realized that both Fae men were toying with her. No one told Linda she was making a fool out of herself. 'That wouldn't be kosher.' Sarah shrugged. Personally, she had better things to do that watch her mother play to her subjects.

Sarah could be found outside studying the stars, most nights. A couple of the younger male cast members tried to hit on Sarah but were soon discouraged by Jareth qnd that evil glare of his. Sarah wasn't quite sure what the Goblin King did to them but the interest faded. She didn't know if she should be furious or flatterered.

o0o0o0o0o

Early August rolled around, no one for sure knew what started the argument, but they all saw the conclusion.

The slap echoed through the theatre. Everyone paused, as if frozen in time.

Sarah stepped back from her mother, rubbing her cheek. Linda glared at her daughter for making her lose control. Sarah straightened her spine and walked away.

"Well! What are you all looking at?" Linda screamed. "I'm going to my dressing room!"

Sarah walked to the old oak tree that had sheltered her all summer. She walked up to it with her fist clenched. With a scream of frustration and pain, she pounded her fist against its rough bark.

Raising her fist for a second knock out punch on the poor defenseless tree, her hand was caught. She was spun around and she was slammed backwards against the bark of the tree. Her hazel eyes widen as she beheld the angry eyes of the Goblin King.

His hand gently touched the growing bruise on her cheek. Her mother's hand print burned a purplish red stain against her pale skin. She gazed up into his cold cruel face.

"Ja. . .Jareth?" she whispered.

Tears started to form. 'I will NOT cry. I will NOT cry,' she thought, closing her eyes as he pulled her into his embrace. His hand slowly moved up to play in her hair.

"Sarah. Sarah. My pet. She isn't worth your tears," he purred softly as he held her close.. "Come, I've come with a gift. A reward for all your hard work."

He smelled of smoke and box hedgewood and leather as she buried her face in his shoulder. She muttered almost brokenly, "She was never my mother was she? She was just the person that gave birth to me, then left me."

"Shhhhhh, my Sarah. Come don't you want to see your gift?"

"What is it?" she pulled back a bit but not out of his arms.

She watched as he formed a crystal. "This, my dear Sarah. It is a gift just for you."

Curious, she held out her hand. The crystal shattered and a silvery gold chain with a golden key charm fell into her hand. As she examined the necklace, she realized two important things, one it was very exquisite and the other it was probably very expensive.

Stepping out of his arms, looking first at the necklace, then up at him, she said, "Jareth. What? This is way too expensive."

"Now Sarah. Hear me out before you say anything. This necklace is a key to the Labyrinth. It'll tell anyone within it's walls that you are under my protection."

Looking puzzled, Sarah said, "Go on. What's the catch?"

"Why Sarah. There is no catch. However," he smirked. "Along with the necklace, I'm offering you a week within the Labyrinth to explore it to your heart's content."

"WHAT?"

He chuckled as he stepped around her to lean against the oak tree, watching her. "Well, you didn't think I would allow you to read and study about the Labyrinth and not allow you a chance to put that knowledge to the test? Did you?"

"JARETH!" Sarah squealed as she hugged him. Laughing, he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"You leave as soon as you get packed," he said, breaking off the kiss. "I'll be in Corin's office."

o0o0o0o0o

Cory was in his office going over last minute prep work before the last performance of the season when his office door was banged open and Jareth strolled in. Only someone who has known his cousin as well has he had over the countless centuries who know that the Goblin King was highly pissed.

"Now Cousin," Corindel said, coming around his desk. "Tonight's the last performance. She's not worth. . ."

Jareth snarled as he sat in one of the over sized chair, putting his feet up on the desk. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put her into the Bog for what she did?"

"How's Sarah?" Cory decided to change the subject, leaning against his desk, folding his arms.

"She's packing. I'm taking her to the Labyrinth. Away from here," Jareth commented, as he slapped himself with his riding crop.

"You think that's wise, Cousin?" Cory asked. He could almost feel the heat of his cousin's anger rolling off of him. "You know several members of Uncle's Court has been watching you closely lately."

"I hope I'm not intruding, Gentlemen? I would like to speak to you about Sarah," came Linda's voice from the door.

Jareth snarled under his breathe, refusing to rise from his seat. Corin shot him a glance before saying, "Why no, Linda darling. Come on in."

Linda smiled. "Gentlemen. I take it you heard about Sarah's and mine's little argument? I wish apologize for my behavior but I see she isn't here. I so do not want Sarah's last days here to be unpleasant. But maybe it would be for the best if she return home to her father soon."

Jareth looked at her, then at Cory. "Sarah will be leaving with me as soon as she's finished packing," he said, slapping his leg with the riding crop.

"Now cousin. She and her mother should part on friendly terms."

Jareth shrugged as Sarah walked in. "My suitcases are at the front desk. Hello Linda."

Cory watched Jareth out of the corner of his eye, making sure his formidable cousin didn't do anything magical to the actress. The girl, he noted, was pale and sported an angry bruise on the side of her face. Anger also filled him. The argument was over nothing. Linda was suppose to be the adult, not some spoiled brat.

"So now, I'm Linda. All summer I was Mom or Mother," the older woman said. Her hazel eyes narrowed in anger, ready to take up the argument. Jareth unfolded himself from his lazy position. Standing tall, he sneered at Linda only to be stopped by Sarah who came to stand by him.

"Ready my pet?" he asked, fingering the necklace she wore, looking into the girl's eyes.

Cory almost did a double take at the necklace. He is glad now that he got a chance to get to know Sarah this summer. Ignoring Linda, he watched as Sarah smiled, holding out her hand to his cousin. "Ready, Jareth," she said softly as the Goblin King waltzed the two of them out of the office.

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth,

There comes a point in a person's life when they finally see their parents as human beings and not some glorified super being. Today, I saw my mother who I idolized as something less then human. She is a vain, narrow-minded, single-focused person. She crushed the last of my dream of wanting to be just like her. I pray I never become like her.

Thank you for the shoulder and support you've shown me. What did I do to deserve it? Why did you do it?

I will never take off the necklace you gave it. It is beautiful beyond compare. I'm pretty sure it's very valuable and ancient. I can't help wondering why you gave it to me? What's the catch? Jareth, with you, there is always a catch.

Tomorrow, I get to explore the Labyrinth.

o0o0o0o0o

Ymir: Thanks for the review. Jareth has moved on to saying "my pet" or "my love" to Sarah now. You got to remember Sarah has given Jareth a bit of her inner self when she gave him her journal. He's going to treat her as if she was the most precious object in his world. He also is Fae and she is after all just coming into adulthood. Like any true gardener, you don't prune the roses when they come onto flowering. You could do damage to the bush. I'm glad you are liking the story. Keep reviewing.

LadyA and Danika: Hey, if I had a tired fae using my lap as a pillow, I would be drooling too.  
Until next time. --GF


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 10: The Way Forward is Sometimes the Way Back

"Ready my pet?" he asked, fingering the necklace she wore, looking into the girl's eyes. 

Cory almost did a double take at the necklace. He is glad now that he got a chance to get to know Sarah this summer. Ignoring Linda, he watched as Sarah smiled, holding out her hand to his cousin. "Ready, Jareth," she said softly as the Goblin King waltzed the two of them out of the office.

o0o0o0o0o

Corindel, cousin to the Goblin King, Fae and a member of the Bright Court, tried his best not to double over with laughter. To see his reclusive, unpredictable cousin finally willing to pay court to a girl, a human child at that, was priceless. Wait until he tells his mother.

Linda Williams, diva of Broadway, stood there as the pair walked out. "Well I never!"

"Linda, Linda. She is your daughter, after all. What did you expect with that little display?" the blonde Fae said, soothingly. "You had your chance all summer to make up to her and you didn't. What do you expect?"

o0o0o0o0o

Jareth and Sarah stood in almost the exact same spot they had three years ago when Sarah had wished Toby away. The Labyrinth spread majestically out before them. This time however, Sarah wasn't afraid and Jareth wasn't being his cruel, arrogant self.

Sarah glanced up at the Goblin King with a faint smile on her lips as he pulled her closer to him. "Sarah. Sarah. There is no need to be afraid. This time, the Labyrinth is open to you. It wants you to explore to your heart's content," he purred softly in her ear. With a flick of his wrist a crystal appeared. "Take this."

Holding out her hand, she asked, "What is it?" The moment the crystal touched her hand it became a backpack.

"Inside, you'll find everything you need, including some personal items of yours. If you need me, you know what to do," he purred softly, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm only a thought away."

Sarah watched as he stepped away. This was her adventure and he was giving it to her. Naturally, she had earned it by her hard work but still. He had been very generous with her. She still can't help wondering, 'What's the catch?'

"Come on feet, I can't stand here all day," she said cheerfully as she walked down the sandy hill to the Labyrinth. "I need to find Hoggle."

Hoggle was spraying faeries again. Sarah still thought it was cruel that he was doing that, but she couldn't stop the practice.

"HOGGLE!" she cried spotted her friend.

Turning around, Hoggle waved. "Sarah! You're back! You didn't go and wish your brother away again, did you?"

Sarah laughed, "Not this time. Jareth gave me free passage. He said this key is my ticket." She bent down to show him her necklace.

Hoggle's eyes grow wide as he reached up, then stopped himself. "My Lady!" he bowed.

"Oh Hoggle. Can you show me the way into the Labyrinth?"

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Sarah." He turned around to the high bricked wall of the Labyrinth. A moment ago, it was a wall but now, it was the entrance in. "Be careful, My Lady."

She smiled and touched his shoulder, "Thanks Hoggle. I will."

o0o0o0o0o

Jareth sat in his study gazing into a crystal. So she was inside now. He watched as she spoke to a worm before heading off into the corridors. She was heading for the box hedge section of the maze, away from the castle.

"So how is she enjoying her return, Cousin?" Cory said, lounging on one of the settees.

"Don't you ever knock?" Jareth grumbled.

Cory chuckled. "I should be upset with you for leaving me to deal with Linda but I've come on a different matter."

Jareth raised an eyebrow as a manuscript lands in front of him, scattering lesser files and dust. "What is this?"

"Sarah's story that she worked on all summer. You were right, Cousin. She is a creator of magic. I have a publisher all lined up for her. You can thank me later for getting her to sign a contract with me. She'll do well as a writer once she's fully trained."

Jareth picked up the manuscript as Cory went on, "This is Sarah's copy. I thought you might want to give it to her."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah was getting hungry. Breakfast was long ago and she had skipped lunch because of the fight with her mother. 'I'll never call her 'Mom' again. Karen has been more of a mother to me than her,' she thought with bitterness.

" 'ello?" came a small child's voice. Sarah paused and looked around. 

"Who said that?"

"I did," came the voice. Sarah looked down at her feet. Standing about as high as her knee was a young girl with green hair and brown eyes wearing a green dress, a cream colored pinafore and striped leggings. "I'm Pixie."

"And I'm Dixie," came another voice. "Can we help you, Lady?"

Sarah smiled. "I was thinking I was getting hungry. Is there a place I could sit for awhile?"

"Yes Lady," the girls said in unison, each taking one of Sarah's hands. They lead her over to the next corridor to a small cul-de-sac. "Would this do?"

Sarah smiled. There was shade and a bench. "This would do nicely. Thank you."

"If you go through that small door, there. You can freshen up, if you like, Lady," said one of the girls, pointing out a small semi hidden door. 

Sarah opened the door and inside was a very modern tiled bathroom with a flushing toilet. "Nothing is what it seems in the Labyrinth," she quoted under her breathe. Calling to the girls, "I'll be just a moment."

The girls had a nice meal all prepared for Sarah when she re-entered the cul-de-sac. Sarah was delighted with the meal and started asking them questions. 

"How come I didn't see you when I was here before?"

"You weren't looking for us, Lady," said Dixie as Pixie cleared away the dishes. 

"We live . . ."

". . . .under the Labyrinth." 

"Some of the older brownies were . . . "

". . . very upset with you marking on their stones."

"Indeedy."

Blushing a bit, Sarah sighed. "I'm very sorry about that. I hope I can make amends?"

The girls giggled, "That's alright, Lady. . . "

". . . You are making Him happy."

" That's all the thanks we need." 

"Him? You mean Jar. . ." Sarah started to say.

"Sh. Never say His name unless you want him to appear. . . "

" To say his name is to draw attention to yourself. Never say His name aloud," Dixie warned.

"Are you getting tired, Lady? We know where you can spend the night."

" He said you are sleeping in the Labyrinth. We are to make sure you are safe," Pixie said.

They showed her another door in the cul-de-sac. It lead to a small but beautiful room with a four poster bed. Sarah was in awe that such a room even existed.

"Things are never what they seem, Lady. This'll do?"

Dear Jareth,

I never in my wildest dreams imagine to find myself back in the Labyrinth. But here I am and I'm sleeping in a room that shouldn't even exist. I met two very adorable brownies. At least, I think that's what they call themselves. Thank you for sending them my way.

I guess the cliché 'Things aren't always what they seem' seems to be the rallying cry here. Why didn't I notice before how beautiful and wonderful this place is? I wonder what tomorrow will bring? I still wonder if there is a catch to all this. I'll wake up and find it was all a dream.

A gloved hand picked up the journal that had fallen onto the floor by Sarah's bed. A quick glance, the Goblin King smirked. "So she still is writing to me," he said softly as he placed the journal unread on the stand by her. A finger brushed away a strand of hair from her sleeping face. Then Jareth left, leaving Sarah to spend her first night in the Labyrinth in peace and alone.

Slinky: I'm glad you are impressed. Have you read 'What's Said, Is Said' yet?

Danika: Jareth is so easy to channel sometimes.

Ymir: Keep reviewing! I love chatting and making new friends.

LM: Sarah is going to see a side of the Labyrinth that she missed the first time around. Writing the argument between Linda and Sarah was fun in a way and frustrating as well.

LA: I'm glad you aren't bored.

Until next time. Please continue to read and review. --GF 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: You can find the lyrics to "As the World Falls Down" at http/ . 

This chapter contains a bit of a lime. No lemon. Not yet. Just trying to create some tension between the two. I know I'm deviating a bit from the angst that is Jareth and Sarah that I see in so many fan fictions. I'm going for a more mature Sarah, who can be stubborn, very gifted and a bit more forgiving to Jareth. After all, she did give him her journal that she had been writing down her most secret thoughts. In other words, she gave him a part of her soul. She really doesn't realize just what she gave him and being a good Goblin King, he isn't about to tell her.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.

Chapter 11: You Precious Thing, You

A gloved hand picked up the journal that had fallen onto the floor by Sarah's bed. A quick glance, the Goblin King smirked. "So she still is writing to me," he said softly as he placed the journal unread on the stand by her. A finger brushed away a strand of hair from her sleeping face. Then Jareth left, leaving Sarah to spend her first night in the Labyrinth in peace and alone.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah surveyed the Firey Forest. She was debating if she should go in or not. The last time, she broke the rules by throwing their heads around but then, she was trying to escape.

The sun was warm and shining brightly as she peered into the dark forest. She knew she could take the other path which would lead her away from the forest and back into the stone maze she just left.

'Decisions, decisions,' she thought, chewing on her bottom lip. She shrugged. She really didn't want to go back. If she kept her head, literally, she should be alright. After all, she hadn't had a problem so far.

Off in the distance, she could hear the Fireys singing. Stepping around an ancient tree with moss hanging off its boughs, she smiled slightly. So far so good. She ducked when she saw a flash of orange pass by. Then she was through. 

Pausing for a moment, the idea was tempting to go visit Sir Didymus but she wasn't that keen on going through the Bog. Oh well, the path she was on should lead her to a pleasant cul-de-sac for lunch.

When she stepped into the small area, she noticed that the brownies had anticipated her needs. A table with a nice cold lunch was waiting for her.

"Thanks Pixie and Dixie," she called out. She heard two child like giggles in the bushes as she sat down to eat. Pulling out a small map from her backpack, Sarah mused over her next destination. She was half way through the Labyrinth and she still had three days left to explore.

"Now where should I go next?" she asked herself softly. She had seen new wonders that she had missed or wasn't interested in when she was running the Labyrinth last time. She was awed by the beauty and the mystery of the place and yet, she felt like she was being guided by something or Someone. She didn't believe it was Jareth, although she knew he was watching over her.

As if her mere thoughts conjured him, Jareth was sitting across from her. "Hello Sarah. Enjoying your lunch?" he purred, reaching for a slice of melon.

"Help yourself, why don't you?" 

"I believe I will."

She chuckled as she wiped her lips with her napkin. "So what brings you here?"

Jareth shrugged. "I thought if you had no destination in mind, I thought I would show you the Rose maze."

Putting away her map, she smiled, "I would love to." 

The maze lived up to its name as Jareth escorted Sarah through the different roses. Pixies and butterflies floated lazily among the blooms. She lost count of all the different varieties and colors of the roses. She even found living leather and feather roses as well. She looked questioningly up at him. Jareth chuckled and shrugged.

When they reached the center, a huge cascading marble fountain gurgled happily. "Oh!" Sarah exclaimed as she moved closer to the fountain. "It's lovely. English design, isn't it?"

"Indeed," he said. The fountain looked like it should be in front of an English estate then in the middle of a Fae's rose maze. The water cascaded down to the bowl in tiers to flow into a marble bowl. Marble ledges allowed a person, human or Fae to sit comfortably without getting sprayed. Rose vines and moss entwined around the edges, swaying in the late afternoon breeze.

Sarah peered into the water and gasped. Not only decorative fish swam around in it but also tiny merfolk as well. "What? Who?"

"You can see them?" came Jareth's surprised question. He went on to explain, "They are water elementals. As are pixies, brownies and salamanders. I have all of them in my kingdom. The Fireys are also elementals."

"I haven't seen any salamanders but I have two brownies that have been following me throughout the Labyrinth. The pixies are kinda cute," she said with a smile as she reached into the water.

Jareth stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Don't. They won't like it." Raising her hand to his lips, he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Come. It's getting late."

Dinner was outside under a darkening sky. As the first stars starting to appear, Jareth waved his hand. The dinner table disappeared. Japanese lanterns started to appear giving the place a soft romantic feel. Jarth smiled as he pulled Sarah into his arms. She didn't resist.

Softly, he began to sing as they danced. 

There's such a sad love Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel Open and closed Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky Within your eyes.

Sarah smiled up at him as they slowly danced around the fountain. The water seemed to add a counter note to the song.

When he came to the end of the song, Sarah found herself being thrown back, only to land on her white downy bed she had been sleeping on the past two nights. Jareth landed on top of her.

His lips met hers. A slight shiver ran through her body and it wasn't from being cold as she return his kiss. His gloved hands exploring her body as hers entangled in his hair.

He broke off the kiss only to stare into her eyes as if trying to fathom her reaction. They had shared kisses all summer but that kiss held more of a promise of things to come. Slowly, he moved to run his lips on her ear, nibbling and licking as he moved down her jaw line to her throat. A soft moan escaped her lips as he moved back up to reclaim them. He pressed his hips into her. She could feel his hardness through the layers of clothing between them.

Time had no meaning for Sarah or rather it was counted off with each breathe and heart beat they shared. Then slowly with great reluctance, he moved away from her. Still stretched on the bed, still fully clothed, he closed his eyes as he sat up.

Puzzled and a bit hurt, Sarah rise up on her elbows. "Ja. . .Jareth?"

Leaning over he kissed her forehead. "Sh. It's alright, my love," he purred, his gloved hand cupped her chin. His lips moved down the bridge of her nose to reclaim her lips once more. This time the kiss was sweet, lacking in the hunger for the earlier kisses.

When he pulled back, he sighed, closing his eyes. "Sarah. You need to rest."

"B. . .but?"

Pulling away from her, he gave her a sad sort of smile, "Sarah, if I asked, would you give yourself to me, tonight?"

Confused for a moment as to why he would ask 'that' question, she smiled. "Yes," came her soft answer. 

She noticed his eyes become unreadable. She had been getting better at reading him but right now, in the soft candle light, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He looked so Fae and like the moment when she rejected him. The word 'vulnerable' came to her mind.

"Jareth?"

Leaning down, his lips brushed against hers again, "Thank you, my dear Sarah. For the thought and gift. However," he said huskily as he pulled back. "I must decline." Holding up a hand to keep her from getting angry, "Let me finish," he said. "When I do take your precious gift, it'll be in my bed and not out here in the Labyrinth. I do have my pride after all. Sleep well, my love."

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth,

You are really cruel, you know that? You show me heaven and then you disappear. You never gave me a chance to explain that I am on birth control. Karen decided since I was going to spend the summer with Linda and bohemia, I had better be protected. 

Yeah right. You are the only one I want. If I can't have you, I will die a virgin. Like it really matters where we make love. It would've been wonderful.

I'm not sure if I should cry myself to cry or not. Aw hell, a good cry seem like a good idea. It was such a lovely evening too.

You once ask, "What do you do to me, you precious thing you?" I can honestly ask the same question.

o0o0o0o0o

Well, I hope you all don't get upset with me for pulling them back.

Firefly: Thanks for the review.

Megan: I rated it M for future chapters. Have no worries. Jareth and Sarah do get their act together.

Raven: Thank you. I do try.

Ymir: I'm not obsessed with Labyrinth. I'm just happy that people think I'm doing a good job with this story.

Danika: I'm still a bit annoyed that no one's picked up the pun with Pixie and Dixie. I was hoping someone would ask where's Jinx. I hope your question was answered with this chapter.

LadyA: I do try to put lines in but for some reason doesn't like asterisks or maybe just it doesn't like me. -le sigh-

Until next time. -- GF 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: For those that don't know what a cotehardie is, in the opening scenes of Labyrinth, the gown that Sarah wore was one. If you do a google search, several interesting webpages come up. Too many to give you one good link. --GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce.

If I could save Time in a bottle The first thing that I'd like to do Is to save every day 'Til Eternity passes away Just to spend them with you.  
Chapter 12: Time in a Bottle

Leaning down, his lips brushed against hers again, "Thank you, my dear Sarah. For the thought and gift. However," he said huskily as he pulled back. "I must decline."

Holding up a hand to keep her from getting angry, "Let me finish," he said. "When I do take your precious gift, it'll be in my bed and not out here in the Labyrinth. I do have my pride after all. Sleep well, my love."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah walked through the Junkyard of Lost Childhood. The same one that had trapped her when she had walked the Labyrinth before, but this time, she knew wasn't lost. She had all of her memories. She still had her childhood.

However, her goal was the castle beyond the Goblin City, the heart of the Labyrinth, Jareth's home. His words from last night still echoed in her mind: "When I do take your precious gift, it'll be in my bed and not out here in the Labyrinth. I do have my pride after all . . . ." She knew that she had a day and a half left in her adventure and she knew actually where she wanted to spend them.

She paused at the Goblin Gate. The guard was sound asleep as she pushed the gate open. The inner gate was also opened. The ten foot high robot guard was split in half as she walked through. Goblins mulled around her as she walked through the city. She heard whispers as she went by.

"She's the girl that ate the peach and forgot everything, isn't she?" 

"She's pretty." 

"She goin' to be turned in a goblin too?" 

"Sh! She'll hear you!" "He's ain't goin' to like it."

She walked up the steps to the castle, ignoring the goblins the best she could. It was almost tea time, that is if she was English. The goblin guards opened the massive doors in front of her. She wondered what Jareth was going to say when he saw her. She had no doubt that he knew where she was the whole time she had been in the Labyrinth. She pretty much knew that someone had ran ahead and told him that she was in the city. Her biggest concern was what he's going to do not to mention what he'll say to her now.

A goblin guard went before into the throne room. She could hear laughter and chicken cackling as she followed. 'How can he stand having chickens in the throne room?' she thought.

"Your Highness! The girl. The girl that won her baby back," called the guard.

"What about her?" came Jareth's voice.

"She's here. In the castle."

"She's right here, Your Highness," Sarah said with a slight chuckle, walking into the throne room. She gave a slight bow, slight curtsy which was hard as she was wearing jeans.

"Sarah, my pet. What are you doing here?" Jareth asked from his throne. He had been sprawled across it looking as if he was bored with the world. Sarah however, knew better. He was watching her with those mismatched eyes of his like a lazy panther watching over its prey and wondering if it would be worth his while to pounce or not.

Dropping her back pack onto the stone floor, she looked around. Straw, dust, chicken feathers and goblins dotted the throne room. Her eyes come back to Jareth. Running a hand through her hair, she blew out her cheeks. His words echoed once more in her mind. Was this really a good idea?

"Well. I thought since tomorrow was my last day. I thought I would visit the castle, if you didn't mind so much," she rabbled, trying to meet his eyes but finding his body more interesting. "Since I didn't see much of it last time."

"I see," he said, slowly stood. Walking to her with that oh so familiar smirk of his, he moved around her as if weighing his options. Sarah stood there unimpressed but secretly nervous. He had the ability to throw her back out into the Labyrinth. After all, the deal was she could explore it to her heart's content, nothing was mentioned about the city or the castle.

She felt him coming up behind her. His breathe tickled her ear as he leaned closer. "Sarah. Are you absolutely sure about this? I live alone. You'll have no chaperone," he whispered.

She smiled as she slightly turned to face him. Her lips close to his cheek. "How very Victorian of you, Your Majesty," she said softly. "To be worried about that."

"Sarah. Don't play the wanton with me," he said, turning her around to fully face him. "I want to know why you are here."

She looked up into this strange eyes of his and shrugged. "Do I really need a reason, Jareth?"

He smiled and picked up her backpack. With a causal toss, he sent it into the air but it never came down. It vanished. Offering his arm to her, he never took his eyes off of her.

Sarah smiled, knowing that she had won this round, tucked her hand into his arm.

o0o0o0o0o

Opening a very ornate carved wooden door, he waved her to go first. "This will be your suite, My Pet. It has everything you'll need," he said as she stepped past. 

The suite was a formal Victorian sitting room done in blues, creams and oak woods. The room had an open airy feel to it and it was clean. That is to say, it looked dusted, swept and no evidence that the goblins had ever came into the rooms. She moved around the room. This was way too grand for her. She jumped slightly when he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Do you like it, Sarah? Come." He took her to a door that opened to a bedroom. Not just any bedroom but her bedroom. The one she has been sleeping in for the past five days.

"But?"

"You didn't think I would allow you to sleep just in any bedroom did you? This has always been your's and will always be your's from now on." He placed both hands on her upper arms and gave them a squeeze as he stood behind her. "I will let you get settled in. I'm sure the two brownies that have been attending you would be more then happy to continue." 

Sarah felt a shiver running up and down her spine as his breathe caressed her ear. A soft brush of his lips against her lobe. "I will see you at dinner. Be ready."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah lean against the balcony's stone ledge. She stared up at the fading sunlight. The view was prefect. She could see most of the rose garden maze and some of the box hedge wood section of the Labyrinth. She hadn't left her rooms since he had shown them to her.

Dressed in a simple white and green cotehardie with silver buttons, Sarah was a picture of a 14th century Saxon maiden. The gown hugged her in all the right places and flared out at the hips. It was so much finer then the gown she used to role play in when she was 15. Her hair was swept back into a single braid with a white ribbon laced throughout. Silver and green earrings dangled from the multiple piercings in her ears. She wore no circlet or veil.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized she wasn't alone anymore. Two strong arms encircled her waist as a chin nuzzled into her shoulder. His body pressed against her back.

They both stared out as the last light of the fading sun cast muted colors onto the skyline. When all the light had disappeared and the stars came out, he pulled her away from the balcony. Leading her to a small alcove where a table was set up for two.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Neither were up for conversation. Sarah thought she should be uncomfortable. Jareth couldn't take his eyes off of her, but she wasn't. She really couldn't think of a thing to say. The food was excellent. For her it was a prefect romantic evening, everything she could've wished for.

When the meal was over, they stood once more looking out onto the Labyrinth. Pulling her into an embrace. The kiss had all the fire and hunger as all the other's they had shared. Time again had no meaning for either of them. She could feel his hands roaming her back as he pulled her closer. Their bodies molding against each other, then the kiss ended.

"Sleep well, my pet," he said as he stepped away from her, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I will see you at breakfast." 

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth,

Time. It means different things to different people. For you, time has no meaning for you are Fae and immortal. For me, I have my whole life in front of me. I am mortal.

And yet, I can slowly feel the sands of time slipping away from me. Will you still love me when I'm old and wrinkle and you remain forever young?

Will you still desire me? Still love me?

It is like the lyrics from "Time in a Bottle." Sometimes I wonder.

I wonder about the future. I have a couple more weeks left before I head for college. Will you still be in my life? Again, will you have time for me? Or I for you?

I will always cherish the time I spent in the Labyrinth and with you.

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks everyone for reviewing. Don't worry there will be lemons in the story, just not yet.

Until next time. --GF 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know I haven't written in awhile. Summer is here and it's my busy season. I hope to be able to post more but it won't be as frequent as it was over the winter. I hope you enjoy this. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, please don't flame.

Chapter 13: Sarah's Last Day in the Labyrinth

When the meal was over, they stood once more looking out onto the Labyrinth. Pulling her into an embrace. The kiss had all the fire and hunger as all the other's they had shared. Time again had no meaning for either of them. She could feel his hands roaming her back as he pulled her closer. Their bodies molding against each other, then the kiss ended.

"Sleep well, my pet," he said as he stepped away from her, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I will see you at breakfast." 

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah awoke to sun shining and a slight breeze flowing through her balcony window. Every morning she had awake in the Labyrinth has been the same. Sunshine and a spring breeze. Couldn't Jareth come up with a better cliche?

After seeing to her needs, Sarah found a small table with breakfast waiting by the open windows. A white rose laid on her plate and under it a note. The table was set for one.

Sarah sighed. She had sort of hoped that Jareth would have been waiting when she opened her eyes. Oh well.

"Sarah, my pet," the note read. Sarah sighed. 'He's got to come up with a better endearment. I'm not a cat.'

"Sarah, my pet,

Although, I would have loved to be the first thing you saw this morning, I'm afraid something urgent came up. Explore my castle with ease. Just remember, my rooms are off limits.

I hope to see you at lunch time, so we can discuss your next set of lessons.

--J"

o0o0o0o0o

The castle was drafty and somewhat dirty. She had thought castles were like those in Disney movies or at least Hollywood's version of clean and pristine.

The second thing she noticed about the goblins was that they were shy creatures. She knew she was being watched. She would catch some movement out of the corner of her eye but when she turned around, there was nothing there.

Chickens cackled as she moved closer to the throne room. A goblin spoke from the shadows, "Best you don't go in there. He's busy."

"Who said that?" Sarah looked around the arched stone hallway. Movement behind a hanging tapestry caught her eye. "Who's there?"

A small green head with big eyes and wild orange popped out. "Skittle did. Skittle says to Girl Who Won Back Her Baby, 'Don't go in there. He's busy. He won't like it. He's in a terrible way."

Sarah looked at the closed doors that she knew lead to the throne room. A child's cry filtered out causing her to shudder. "Oh."

Thoughts, emotions and memories ran through her head. Should she? No. It would break the fragile truce between them. She shuddered for a moment.

"It's alright, Girl Who Won Back Her Baby. The child will be given to a nice couple. Not all children become goblins. Some are adopted," Skittle said. Looking at the door, the little goblin said, "You should go. He won't like you spying on him. No no." With that the goblin disappeared back behind the tapestry.

o0o0o0o0o

The sun was shining down on the page she was reading. She had given up her exploring of the castle when she found his study library. She was in heaven. After browsing through several shelves, she had found a very interesting book. 

Settled on the window box seat overlooking the Labyrinth, she lost herself in reading. That is until a shadow blocked the sun. She looked up to see a cloud passing over the sun.

So far, Sarah hadn't seen much of Jareth all day. It was like he was avoiding her for some reason. It didn't help that when the goblins brought her lunch, they told her he had 'A Wish Away' . 

'I can almost swear he's avoiding me,' she thought as she turned from the view. She was a little disappointed. 'Make that very disappointed,' she thought that he hadn't spent the day with her. 

That evening when she had returned to her rooms and dressed for dinner. Something told her it would be special. It was her last night in the Labyrinth. She had to return to her life Above in the morning. 

It was then that she noticed a door that hadn't been there before. Puzzled, she examined it by placing a hand on it. It was a simple white and gold door that matched the rest of her room. She touched the door knob, knowing that nothing in the castle would harm her. Jareth wouldn't allow it. 

Beyond the door was a small passageway with another door. Curious, she tried the handle. It was unlocked. Giving it a small rap with her knuckles, she opened the door.

"Come in, Sarah."

She stepped into a darken room. She couldn't make out the color schemes as she closed the door behind her. Jareth was by the balcony watching the last rays of the sun disappear over the horizon. 

She stood by him for a moment, a bit confused, until he reached over and pulled her into his arms. "Welcome to my private rooms, my love," he purred bringing her hand up as he smiled over it into her eyes. 

"You've planned this all along didn't you Jareth?" she accused.

"I just did what you asked. A bit of mystery, a bit of romance," he smiled pulling her back into the darken room. 

"You've been avoiding me all day, haven't you?"

"Sarah. Let's not argue. Come. Let us enjoy your last night here."

Sarah was a bit nervous. Candle light dinners were very romantic, however, they weren't done in a man's bedroom. 

"How do you like my castle?"

Sarah paused for a moment, then smiled. "What I saw of it, I enjoyed. I sort of got stopped when I found your library," she said, giving him a slight blush. 

He chuckled. "You were always a dreamer. There is nothing wrong with that. Which book caught your fancy?"

Echoing his chuckle, she said, "The Care and Feeding of Goblins." He made a face as she went on, "I thought it was quite cute. So not all goblins are wished away children?"

He waved his hand and the table was gone. They were standing only a few feet across from each other. His face was void of emotion. Sarah found she couldn't quite read him. "No, Sarah. Not all children are turned into goblins."

"Toby?"

"I had plans of making him my heir and raising him myself."

Sarah shivered at the tone of his voice. It was so cold and cruel. Slowly she stepped closer to him. She didn't know how to answer that statement. She knew she should be screaming, crying, throwing things at him but for some reason, she couldn't. He only did what she asked of him. It had taken her a year to come to terms with what had happened. Looking back, she was such a spoil brat.

Reaching out a hand, she stepped closer, she didn't say a thing. She didn't know what to say. He looked so inhumanly perfect, that was to say, not something that was entirely human. "Jareth," she said so softly, it could've been a whisper or a sigh.

Closing his eyes, he pulled her to him, crushing her in a very tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair. She could hear his heart beating. A deep shudder ran through his body as her arms went around his waist. 

His hands moved on her back to undo her lacings. She stepped slightly away from him to look up into his eyes. He pushed her gown away from her shoulders as her hands move to rest on his chest. Her eyes gaze up at him. 'I should be stopping this. I can't but I want this.' Her mind screamed.

As his hand slipped inside her gown to run up her bare back, a loud knock echoed through the chamber.

"Cousin! I know you are in there! Open! I bring news."

Jareth growled as his fingers dug into Sarah's flesh. She winced slightly from the pain as he let her go. "Stay here!" he ordered as he left her.

Sitting on his bed, clutching her gown to her, Sarah tried to listen to the conversation. Elves do not shout and she didn't have their keen hearing. She did recognize Corindel's voice and from the tones, things weren't good.

Jareth returned. "Go and get dressed, Sarah. I need to return you to your world," he ordered, clearly not pleased.

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth,

I know I learnt my lesson in the Labyrinth. It isn't fair, it's just how it is. However, I can say this and I know you'll agree with me.

Life sucks! And that's the truth!

o0o0o0o0o

-- le sighs -- I'm really surprised that no one's reviewing anymore. Did I do something wrong? --GF 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Fiaich is pronounced "Fay" and means 'hunt' in Irish Gaelic according to "The Surnames of Ireland," by MacLysaght. Good reference book if you are into heraldry and geneology. Sorry I'm taking so long to update but summer has hit and it's my busy season of sewing and doing renfaires and SCA Events. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I do own Prof. Fiaich and Becka. Remember, reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 14: Moving On Up

Jareth returned. "Go and get dressed, Sarah. I need to return you to your world," he ordered, clearly not pleased.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah tried her best to forget that night. She had to or else go completely insane with frustration and aggravation. It didn't help that he hasn't contacted her nor started up her next set of training like he had promised. She wasn't sure if she should be upset or relieved. She wrote in her journal in graphic detail her last night on the Labyrinth including some choice words for whoever had interupted and what she would like to do to them, that is if Jareth hadn't beaten her to it.

As for her family, well, things hadn't changed much. Her father was still wrapped up with work and had barely noticed that his little girl was an adult. Karen and Toby had noticed. They just couldn't figure it out.

When asked about any guy she was seeing, she mentioned that she had met someone while camping and left it at that. Her father hadn't been happy to hear that Sarah went off camping with a guy alone. Sarah just rolled her eyes at his Victorian attitudes and Karen hadn't been much better. She dragged Sarah off to the clinic for a pregnancy test and physical. Both parents were relieved that all tests came back saying that Sarah was a normal healthy young lady who still have her virginity. Sarah didn't speak to either parent for a week, not that her father really noticed.

They made a trip to the New England college that had accepted Sarah on full scholarship. Sarah had made an appointment to see head of the English Department to change her major. The one thing being with her mother had done was to put the final nail into the coffin holding the acting bug. Sarah now knew her dream was to be a writer of children's stories. She wanted to write about her experiences in the Labyrinth and about its magical creatures. She wanted to keep the Labyrinth alive.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah was ushered into an airy office with plants dotting the room as well as wall to wall book shelves filled with books, knick-knacks, and awards. All in all, it was a typical college professor's office.

"Professor Fiaich?" Sarah asked, pronouncing the name as 'Fash'

"You pronounce it as Fay," came a kind voice from across the room. "Don't worry Gaelic names are sometimes hard. Blame the English, I always do."

"Um oh. Sorry. I am Sarah Williams, I think I had an appointment with you about changing my major?"

An ageless looking woman with golden hair and bright grey eyes smiled as she waved Sarah into the room. "Come in. Mind the mess. I'm still sorting out class schedules. I really could use an assistant. Have a seat."

Sarah smiled, as she made herself comfortable. "Oh? I have some experience in office work. Maybe I could help? I do have an resume and I am looking for part time work between classes."

"Thanks ducks," the professor said as she made herself comfortable behind an ancient oak desk piled high with folders, books and papers. "So tell me why do you want to change your major?"

Sarah smiled and relaxed under the woman's smile and kind eyes. She told of her summer with her mother and her high school English teacher. She even produced the essay that had started her on thinking about her dreams. She told of the novella she wrote over the summer and that an agent is looking to sell it for her. The only thing she left out was the fact that Cory and Jareth were Fae and she had been Underground. She also passed over her resume, hoping the instructor could point her towards a job.

"So you see, Professor. Instead of following the dreams that others want to chose for me, I want to follow my own," Sarah said, coming to the finish of her tale.

The professor read the essay, her face unreadable as she studied the girl. Sarah waited as the woman seem to be looking into her soul. She mused that the professor was good but Jareth was better. 

"Very well, Miss Williams," Professor Fiaich said after a moment. "I will see what I can do about getting your major transferred and you will start working for me as a student secretary the moment classes start."

"But?"

"Come, come, Miss Williams. Your resume makes you more then qualified to work," the professor explained, handing back the essay but kept the resume. "This is very good for high school work. I'm sure you will do better. In fact, I demand that you do. As for your references, they will do."

o0o0o0o0o

Classes started two weeks after her interview with Professor Faich. Sarah found herself in a co ed dorm and next door to a ghost. 

'Crying Mary,' Sarah thought with disgust as she unpacked. 'how original.'

A knock at the door interrupted Sarah's train of thought.

"Surprise!"

"Becka!"

Sarah mentally sighed. Maybe it was time to make up with her ex friend. If it hadn't been for her, Jareth wouldn't have come back into her life. Sarah swung the door open, waving her high school friend inside. "Come in."

Sarah cleared off the chair by her desk as Becka checked out the room. "So Sarah, how much of your room did you bring?"

Sarah shrugged. "Some posters and books. Some stuffed animals. What are you doing here?"

Becka sighed, not quite looking Sarah in the eye. "Look. I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. I've missed you all summer. Brad and the rest of the gang, we all missed you. It just wasn't the same."

"Glad you realized that Becka."

"So who are you seeing now? Still seeing that Bowie clone?"

"Becka!"

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth,

Well I'm in college now. My dorm room isn't too bad and joy! I do have a haunted room next to me. Lucky me.

Where are you? Why haven't you contacted me? Are you alright? Should I contact Cory and find out or just wait? I hope you are alright. 

Funny thing is I'm not dreaming about the dance we shared anymore. I dream we are in your room and you are slowly undressing me. Your hands caressing my skin as I look up into your eyes. I can't seem to get away from your eyes. As you slowly lower me unto your bed the clock begins to strike. Damn. I really hate your clock.

You better have a good excuse for leaving me.

o0o0o0o0o

I'm sorry about the confusion about the lemon. I never intended for them to be together yet. That was why there was no lemon alert. It's called building the sexual tension. Don't worry. They will be getting it on soon. I promise. 

Wow! Thanks everyone for the reviews! They were awesome! Until next time.  
--GF 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm sorry about not updating. Summer is always so hectic for me. Plus now I have the added burden of chaperoning my husband around as he can't drive for six months. It really eats into my schedule. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Cory, Becka and Prof. Fiaich are my own twisted creations. Remember reviews are welcomed. Flames aren't.

Chapter 15: Ivy League

"Glad you realized that Becka."

"So who are you seeing now? Still seeing that Bowie clone?"

"Becka!"

o0o0o0o0o

The first week of college and already Sarah knew she was in for it. It wasn't her classes or the fact that Brad and Becka were attending the same college she was, no. It was the fact that she was next door to a haunted dorm room, Bloody Mary's Room. Every few nights she would hear someone crying in that room. The older dorm residents when asked would nod sagely and recount their stories about the room to which Sarah would sigh. How sad.

Professor Fiaich was a big help in rearranging Sarah's classes from acting to English Literature. Becka of course was appalled. 

"But Sarah. I thought it was your dream to follow in your mother's footsteps?" Becka asked after she found out that she and Sarah wouldn't be sharing the same classses.

"Well," Sarah said with a shrug. "Acting is my mother's Dream. I found my own Dream." 'And it's with a certain wet dreams of a Fae King,' she mused. 'Wonder what he's doing right now? Who am I kidding? He's probably tormenting his goblins.' 

"He put you up to it, didn't he?" Becka breaking into Sarah's thoughts.

"Who did?"

"That Bowie clone."

"He is not a Bowie clone," Sarah protested, not saying Jareth's name. If there was one thing she learnt in dealing with the Fae it was words had power and saying the Goblin King's name was to draw attention to one's self. "And I haven't seen he since I left for college." That too was hurting her. Now that he was back, she was finding that she needed him in her life. Her walk-about in the Labyrinth had proven that to her.

"Sarah! Earth to Sarah!"

"Huh? Sorry Becka. I need to get to Professor Fiaich's office. She wants me to help her with a project."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah was sitting in a local coffee shop not far from the campus when a shadow loomed over her.

"Hello Sarah," said Cory McBain as he slide into the booth across from her. "And how is my favorite Dreamer?"

Sarah smiled, "And how is my second favorite Fae?"

"Sarah I'm hurt that I only come in second. He has all the luck."

Sarah made an unlady like snort. "What brings you here, Cory? And how is He?"

"Jareth is," Cory said as his eyes turn dark with worry, "tired. He's being over worked to the point of exhaustion. Between his brother/my uncle, and dealing with no less then three wish aways, Jareth is wore out. He needs a break."

"Wait. His brother, your uncle?"

Cory chuckled. "Ah. You haven't had a lesson is Fae politics have you?"

"Not really."

Cory chuckled. "Jareth is my cousin on his mother side and my uncle on his father side. We decided when we were quite young that it annoyed certain members of his father's court to call each other Cousin. The habit continues even though his brother is now on High King."

"Talk about inbreeding." Sarah made a face, then she sighed looking down into her coffee mug. "I haven't seen him since that night." There was a tired forlorn tone to her voice.

"He misses you, Sarah. He came this close of shoving Uncle Fluffy into that bog of his."

Sarah shuddered. Evil but then she would've liked to have helped. She sighed. "And I miss him. I tried to call but he won't answer."

"He will in time. Here." he said, pulling out a package. "Something to take your mind off everything."

"What is it?" She took the package and unwrapped it. It was a manuscript.

"The first proofs of your book. I found a publisher. Look it over. If there's no problems, then the book will go to print. Should be out by Christmas if things go right."

Sarah blinked as she opened the front cover. Sure enough, it was the story she wrote last summer. It was going to be published. She read through the book. It was beautiful and the editor hadn't changed anything of importance just made a few grammar corrections. She even left a note saying that it was refreshing and hoped she would see more of Sarah's work.

"Sarah. Here's the contract. Trust me," Cory said pushing the contract to her. "I need you to look it over and sign it."

"But?"

"If you want a lawyer to look it over for you, please do so. I need it back by the end of the week for the book to make its printing date."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah skipped class the next day and took the train back to her home town. She had an afternoon appointment.

It didn't take long for the lawyer who just happened to be her uncle to look over the contract and pointed out a few things to her that was to her advantage. 

"Your agent is a pretty shrewd businessman. He's gotten you the best deal out there. Good luck on the book, my dear."

"Thanks Uncle William. I will."

She made a quick stop at the house before she returned to the train station and back to college. Thankfully, her family wasn't home, so she didn't have to answer any questions or tell no lies.

That night, back in her dorm, she touched her mirror and said, "Hoggle, I need you."

Behind her a rugged face appeared. Turning around, she smiled and hugged the first friend she ever made in the Labyrinth.

"Sarah. What's wrong?"

"Hoggle. How bad is it in the Labyrinth?"

"It's bad, Sarah. Real bad. That rat Jareth isn't his usual self. He isn't even picking on the goblins. He won't leave his castle unless there's a Wish Away."

Sarah chewed on her bottom lip. She nodded as if coming to a decision. "Hoggle. I need a favor. I'm willing to pay." She held up a plastic ring with an over size green diamond on it.

"What's that?"

"It's a ring sucker. The jewel is candy that you can suck on while you wear it on your finger."

Hoggle gaped at the treasure in awe. "What's the favor?"

Sarah smiled, holding out a vanilla envelope. "Take this to Jareth for me. You don't have to wait for an answer. Just deliver it to him personally."

Hoggle shook his head, steeping back. "He's not to be disturbed. His orders."

Sarah smiled and shrugged, putting the ring down on her desk. "If you say so."

Hoggle stared at the ring then back at Sarah. Then he nodded. "I'll do it, but if he ducks me into the bog I'll never forgive you."

o0o0o0o0o

Hoggle nervously entered the throne room. "Your majesty."

"Come now, Hogwart. You know I'm not to be disturbed."

Holding out the envelope, Hoggle nervously said, "It's Hoggle and its from Sarah." 

Jareth snatched the envelope as Hoggle made a hasty retreat to enjoy his new treasure.

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth,

If I could keep time in a bottle, I would keep my memories of you and my time in the Labyrinth, but I can't. I don't have the magic to do so. Only you can.

Come back to me. I miss you.

Cory came to see me today. Talk about a redneck family tree. It doesn't explain a few things. He brought me a contract and the proof of my book. I'm so excited. I can't wait for Christmas.

Come back to me, My Goblin King. 

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I'm so slow. I hope to be back on track when summer is over with.

As for what's in the envelope? Check out the one shot 'Dream Essay.' Until next time. --GF 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating lately. I'm still recovering from the summer and family issues.

I'm not sure how many know that giving certain color roses has symbolic meanings. I suggest you take a look at: http/ It's very interesting.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Prof Fiaich is my own creation. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 16: Raindrops on Roses

Hoggle nervously entered the throne room. "Your majesty."

"Come now, Hogwart. You know I'm not to be disturbed."

Holding out the envelope, Hoggle nervously said, "It's Hoggle and its from Sarah." 

Jareth snatched the envelope as Hoggle made a hasty retreat to enjoy his new treasure.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah sighed. Today hadn't been a good day. First she over slept and missed her first class. Then Professor Fiaich had her redo her database on all her students. Someone spilled ketchup down her favorite top and she had to go change, thus being late for her afternoon class. Now it was dinner and Becka was after her to check out the latest heart throb and all she wanted was peace and quiet. She had a ten page report due and she was only half way done.

Leaning on the inside of her dorm door, Sarah prayed that Bloody Mary would be quiet tonight. She didn't think she could take much more today. The it hit her. Someone or something had been in her room. 

Looking around, she saw it. A small black book with a deep pink rose resting on top of it. Sarah smiled as she picked up the rose and placed it on her lips. It's scent reminded her of the rose maze of the Labyrinth. It was freshly pick as the dew was still on the petals.

After she had put the rose in water, she picked up the book. A small card fell out of it. 'Thank you, My Love. Unfortunately, I can't come Above at this time. Accept this in my stead. --J.' was all it said. Leafing through the book, she smiled. It was a hand written book of poetry. The same hand writing as was on the card.

Sarah blinked as she sat on her bed, curling her legs under her. He had given her a very personal gift this time. These were the songs he sang. She found the one that haunted her dreams for the past three years. 

Tears started to slide down her cheeks. She couldn't accept this, could she? After all, she gave him her journal and the essay both were very personal items.

"Thank you Jareth for making my day," she whispered softly, wondering if he was spying on her.

o0o0o0o0o

"Sarah!" Becka's voice rang out. 

Sarah let out a mental groan as she tried to find a quiet spot in the cafeteria. She so didn't want to deal with Becka today. She had a quiz she needed to study for and a paper to finish. 'Why is it when I'm having a bad day, Becka decides to cheer me up?' 

Becka slammed down her book bag on the table as she dug out a neon orange flyer. "Sarah! What do you think?"

"Think what?" Sarah asked as she took the flyer. It read: Harvest Ball. Hallowe'en Night at the Quad. Prizes for best costumes. Tickets on sale at the bookstore and cafeteria."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You think you can get your Bowie clone to take you or should I find you a date?"

Sarah rolled her eyes as she tried to eat her lunch. "Look Becka, for the last time. Leave Jareth alone. He's been pretty lenient so far. You keep knocking him, he'll do something. Leave him alone!"

Becka snorted. "Alright. Alright. But is Mr. Feather Hair still around?"

o0o0o0o0o

To say Sarah was in a quandary would be putting it mildly. Becka was right. She was turning into a nun. It was the beginning of October and Jareth still hadn't shown up. He did however leave little tokens from time to time for her to find. Her vase of roses was filling up nicely. The funny thing about them was they never seemed to fade or lack water. They remained fresh and dewy from the first to the last. He wasn't just leaving pink roses either. She had a few yellow with red tips and a couple of orange ones. She was sure there was hidden meaning to them, but she couldn't figure it out. Jareth never did anything that didn't have some catch to it. After all, the Fae were infamous for their subtle duo meanings.

She smiled as she touched the petals of the latest one which was the lightest shade of pink. Her thoughts turned to what Cory had told her. He said the problem that was keeping Jareth Underground had finally resolved itself but it had left Jareth exhausted and frustrated. Cory went on to say that his cousin wanted to see her but since he was under heavy observation by the High Court at the moment, he couldn't and wouldn't put her in danger. She would be perceive as being his weakness.

'It doesn't help that I keep dreaming of him and his hands,' Sarah mused as she picked up the neon orange flyer she had been studying. 'Should I or Shouldn't I?'

Quickly she took out an envelope and folded the flyer. She smiled as she touched her mirror, "Hoggle. I need you."

o0o0o0o0o

Professor Fiaich watched her young student secretary finish up the project she had set for her. "Sarah. How are you doing?"

"Just fine Professor. I should have this done and ready to print in an hour."

"Excellent. How are you coming with your studies?"

Sarah shrugged but didn't take her eyes off the computer screen. "They are coming."

Raising an eyebrow, the professor didn't say anything. The frustration was radiating off the girl in waves. Maybe it was time to interfere. Then again. Maybe not. 

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah walked into her dorm room, exhausted. The day had been another killer, two quizzes, finishing the professor's pet project and dodging Becka. 'Honestly, doesn't the girl know the meaning of 'leave me alone?'' 

Moving to her desk, she noticed that Jareth had replied to her note. Laying under the orange rose were two tickets to the Harvest Ball and a note.

'Sarah, I would love to take you to the Ball. I will chose the costumes. -J'

Sarah smiled as she held the rose to her lips and took a deep breathe. The perfume emitted from the rose was intoxicating. It smelt of sunshine and magic.

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth,

Do you know the meaning of roses? What am I saying! Of course you would. Subtlety is your middle name. Me? I had to look it up.

According the references online: light pink -- admiration and sympathy; yellow -- joy and gladness; orange -- enthusiasm and desire; red and yellow -- gaiety and joviality; and lastly yellow -- sociability and friendship.

As I stare at the vase of mostly pink and orange roses, I wonder what the colors black and purple mean? I saw so many in the Labyrinth. I also wonder why you haven't given me any red ones. In your notes, you call me My Love or My Pet. Why do I get the feeling you are sending me mixed signals?

Anyways, I can't wait for the Ball. I miss you.

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for the reviews. Again, sorry for not updating. Now that my life isn't so hectic, I should be able to more often.

Until next time. --GF 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter has the start of the lemon between Jareth and Sarah. I'm not sure how much detail I'll be putting into it as I usually end the chapters with a journal entry. Don't worry, I'll be putting a flashback in the next chapter. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 17: Dance by the Light of the Silvery Moon

Moving to her desk, she noticed that Jareth had replied to her note. Laying under the orange rose were two tickets to the Harvest Ball and a note.

'Sarah, I would love to take you to the Ball. I will chose the costumes. -J'

Sarah smiled as she held the rose to her lips and took a deep breathe. The perfume emitted from the rose was intoxicating. It smelt of sunshine and magic.

o0o0o0o0o

Becka wouldn't let up. She was after Sarah to go to the Ball with someone, anyone. She felt that Sarah was wasting away in a dream world of magic and goblins. What Becka didn't realize that dreams were power. After all, didn't Jareth offer Sarah her dreams for Toby? Her dreams weren't worth the life of a small innocent boy.

Sarah blew out her cheeks as she ran her hand through her hair. 'Right. Jareth should be here soon and I don't have my costume.' Her mind ran through all the things she needed to get ready, including dodging Becka.

'Where is he? The Ball will be starting soon,' she grumbled silently. 'And I'm not even dressed yet.' She stared into her mirror as she brushed her hair. Secretly she was very nervous. She hadn't seen him since 'That Night.' 

"Jareth. Where are you? We're going to be late," she grumbled, looking into her mirror image.

"Now Sarah, My Love." 

There he was stretched out on her bed, as sexy and as handsome as ever. He was wearing black velvet and dark grey spandex, looking ever bit the Goblin King. Sarah turned from the mirror, slamming down her brush.

"Where the Hell have you been? You just can't waltz in here. . ."

Jareth chuckled as he stood, pulling her into his arms, stopping her tirade before it started. The kiss was everything Sarah remembered and longed for. 'How can you stay mad to someone that can kiss like he does?'

When he pulled away, Sarah could almost swear it was reluctantly. It was then that she noticed that she was dressed in her silvery ball gown. This time there was something a bit different then what she remembered. For one, the neckline to her gown was lower and two, she was still wearing her key necklace. As well as the bodice was a bit more form fitting.

His hands still resting comfortably on her hips as he smirked. "You don't think I would allow you to wear anything drab did you, Sarah?"

o0o0o0o0o

The Ball was held outside. College dances were usually rowdy affairs with students attempting to prove that only they have the right to party and party hard. The quad area was an enclosed space under the stars. The trees were decked with lights and Halloween decorations. Bales of straw and bundles of dried corn stalks dotted the landscape, as were other familiar Halloween decorations.

The students and faculty didn't notice at first the couple that strolled leisurely through their midst. The couple dressed in Victorian style costumes wore goblin masks of the time period made from leather and feathers. The dark haired beauty wore an owl mask of white and grey feathers. The tall blonde man's was black leather satyr's mask decorated with crystals. No one could tell just who was behind them. 

When the music started, the couple moved to the makeshift dance floor. No matter what the music was, the couple waltzed. They seemed oblivious to their surroundings as they only had eyes for each other. Several people tried to cut in but were ignored. 

One lone figure stood in the shadows, she too seemed unworldly in her high elvish court attire with a filigree tiara and lone white blonde hair. A smile graced her lips as she watched the couple dance. Anyone who did notice her wondered how she got the long tapered elven ears to stay attached.

When it came time to announce the winners all was said for the Best Couple Award was "The Goblin King and Queen, names unknown. Are they still around?"

"They left. I'll take it for them." The lone elvish lady accepted the prize for the couple and quietly disappeared into the night.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah thought the night couldn't be anymore magical then she could imagine. Jareth refused to let her out of his arms and they had danced the night away. He then had taken her Underground to his suite. She wished she could've seen everyone's face when she and Jareth had unmasked but they hadn't stayed. Pity.

She looked into the mirror that framed one wall. She noticed the huge canopy bed over her shoulder. Jareth, unmasked, came up to stand behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. She noted the glint in his eyes. 

'Oh my! I'm not sure I like that look,' she thought with a shiver as she removed her mask. 

Slowly he turned her around to face him. His face unreadable. She had been staring into his eyes all evening and she couldn't get enough of them.

Slowly he undid the back of her gown. They both knew he could magical wish away everything off of her but the moment wouldn't allow it. She stepped out of her gown, praying and wishing very hard that no one would spoil this night.

In only the white lace corset and undies, Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I think someone is having way too much fun at my expense and is very over dressed," she said, huskily as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Jareth threw back his head and laughed as he pulled her into his arms, but the laughter died when his lips sought hers, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

The next moment, Sarah found herself on her back on his bed, being pressed into its softness. His long lean body molding into hers.

Sarah pouted, when the kiss ended. "No fair. You got to undress me, why couldn't I. . .?" She was stopped by another deep soul curling kiss.

Growling softly, he replied, "I've waited too long for you. I won't wait any longer. You are mine, My Pet, My Love." That was the last coherent thing she could remember as he explored her body.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah awoke the next morning in her dorm room bed. She blinked as she looked at her alarm clock by her bed. It read 3 p.m. The second thing she realized was pain and soreness. 

Looking at the palm of her hands, she noted some redness and pain but couldn't see what caused it. As she moved to sit up, she realized she was sore between her thighs.

'What on earth? Why am I back here?'

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth

Do you believe in dreams? I do. I had the most wonderful dream, better then dreaming of us dancing.

Dreams are what gives us creativity. A man dreamed one night that it was possible to fly. Now we have jets that can fly faster then the speed of sound. A man dreamed that it was possible to go to the moon. Man has walked on the moon.

Dreams can also be nightmares as well. We can relive our best and worse moments in our dreams.

Jareth, please tell me that last night wasn't a dream. That we made love and not just had sex. I need to know.

o0o0o0o0o 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So sorry about taking so long to update. Here is the love scene between Jareth and Sarah. It's mostly in flash backs, but just as real. Yes, I can go into full graphic detail if I wanted to but for some reason, I like leaving the details to the imagination of the reader instead. BTW, I tweaked chapter 17 a bit. You might want to go back and reread it. --GF 

Chapter 18: Love Me Tender

Sarah awoke the next morning in her dorm room bed. She blinked as she looked at her alarm clock by her bed. It read 3 p.m. The second thing she realized was pain and soreness.

Looking at the palm of her hands, she noted some redness and pain but couldn't see what caused it. As she moved to sit up, she realized she was sore between her thighs.

'What on earth? Why am I back here?'

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah stumbled into communal shower stall, latching the door so no one would walk in on her before adjusting the jet spray to blood warm as her mind tried to make sense on what happened.

Her mind drifts away as the water hit her body like millions needle points, the warmth running across her skin like a lover's caress. She began to remember last night.

Jareth's touch had been like fire dancing on her skin. His lips moving from her lips to nibble on her earlobe. Her hands moving up to entangle themselves in his hair as her mind blanked out from the over load of sensations.

Sarah's hand move on her skin, pulling her for a moment out of the memory. Feeling a bit of soreness on one of her breast, she noted the bite mark he had left. Closing her eyes, she remembered how he had suckled on her as she arched under him.

She wanted him. She remembered begging. She remembered how she wanted him. She remembered him slipping an ungloved hand between her thighs and parting her.

'Funny I don't remember him undressing or a time when he hadn't worn gloves around me,' she thought.

In her mind's eye she saw how his eyes had looked into hers as his fingers probed her. The waves of pleasure caused her breathe to hike and soft meowing sounds erupted from her throat.

When he finally moved over her, he had grabbed both her hands and pulled them over her head as his fingers entwined with hers.

"Sarah, this will hurt," his voice purred in her ear.

Just as he moved to enter her. . .

SLAM! THUD! THUD! Loud pounding on shower stall broke through her daydream.

"SARAH WILLIAMS! ARE YOU IN THERE?" called Becka.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah managed to get back to her room without killing anyone, especially Becka who had interrupted her shower and fantasy.

"Sarah! I know you are in there!" Becka's voice came through the closed door.

"Go away Becka! I don't want to talk about it," Sarah shouted with disgust. "Just leave me alone!"

Becka pounded on the door as Sarah dressed, thus putting Sarah in even a more fouler mood. Finally, Sarah couldn't stand it anymore and went to her mirror.

"Jareth!" she snarled. "You better be there. We need to talk and I need to get away from here."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah found herself in Jareth's study in front of his desk, glaring down at a very tired and contrite Goblin King.

"Sarah. This isn't wise."

Sarah clenched her fists to keep her temper under wraps. "I will not be treated as a whore, Jareth. You just can't take my virginity and then send me back to Above as if nothing happened," she hissed as she fought the angry tears. "I had expected much more."

He winced slightly at her terminology as he stood coming around his desk. "Sarah. I am being watched. I will not have you involved," he said, rubbing his forehead.

"I AM involved. In case you haven't noticed."

"I just wanted to protect you," he said, softly with a touch of weariness in his voice and in his eyes as he leaned against his desk. " You shouldn't have called me."

Sarah's anger almost faded but not quite. "Jareth. I will not be afraid of what might happen or what will happen. I won't live like that." Stepping closer, she placed a hand on his chest, feeling the silky material against her palm. "Remember, our deal was I would have no regrets. I only wished that I had waken in your arms instead of alone in my room." The tears that she had been trying to hold off started to fall.

Jareth gave a low growl and pulled her into his arms as she buried her face into his shirt, he said huskily, "You don't know how hard it was for me to let you go, knowing you would be upset. You are too precious a treasure."

"I don't want to be safe. I just want you," she whispered softly.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah awoke the next morning to a weight draped across her. Moving to see what had her pinned, she found herself looking up to a pair of mismatched eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Morning Sarah. You have an hour before your first class." A very nude Jareth molded himself to her also nude body and kissed her, refusing to let her leave. Neither willing to move for the moment.

Breakfast was a pleasant affair as Jareth asked about her classes and plans for the upcoming month. Of course, Jareth threw in a few lewd comments to make her blush and of course, she responded to his barbs with a few not nice remarks of her own.

"Sarah. Remember. I can't always come to you. However, I have arranged for your next set of lessons," Jareth explained as he took one last kiss from her before leaving her dorm room. "You will enjoy them."

"Are you going to teach them? What will it be about?" Sarah asked trying to grasp the fading Fae, who just smirked at her.

"You'll see." came the disembodied voice.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah was in a daze most of the day. Her thoughts centered on a certain Goblin King. Last night had been incredible. True to his word, she had fallen asleep in his arms and awaken as well.

She made it to the Professor's office with time to spare. However, the professor was waiting for her.

"Come in Sarah. Come in, child."

"Professor?" Sarah stepped in and took a seat by the computer terminal that she usually sat at. "Is there anything you wish me to do today?"

The professor seemed to study Sarah for a moment before saying, "My brother continues to surprise even me. My nephew Corindel was right. You are extra ordinary for a human girl."

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Jareth,

You know sometimes dreams can outdo reality at times, but sometimes reality can outdo dreams.

This weekend beat them all.

Why did you tell me your sister was my College Professor? Do you want to give me a heart attack?

o0o0o0o0o

There! The lemon has been written. Happy now? Until next time. --GF


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. --GF 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't

Chapter 19: The King and I

"Professor?" Sarah stepped in and took a seat by the computer terminal that she usually sat at. "Is there anything you wish me to do today?"

The professor seemed to study Sarah for a moment before saying, "My brother continues to surprise even me. Corindel was right. You are extra ordinary for a human girl."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah plopped into her office chair looking up into the amused professor's eyes.

"H. . how?"

"Close your mouth, child. You'll catch flies that way," the professor said with a slight chuckle. "Now then. Jareth wants me to train you in Fae politics and etiquette. I wasn't too happy when he had asked but the dear boy can be a bit caustic in his comments."

Sarah tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she had been around another Fae and didn't realize it. "How do you know Jareth?"

"Why didn't he tell you? I'm his sister Kassiya or rather half sister. Corindel is my son."

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah returned to her dorm a bit confused and confuddled. 'Talk about redneck relations. Jareth and Corindel are cousins and yet are uncle and nephew. Ewwww. . . . ' she thought as she gathered her books for the a study group.

'To think that Jareth's father had an affair with a Dark Fae and she didn't want him. It does explain a few things,' she thought as she wandered down the oak paneled study room.

She pulled out her journal and started writing.

_Dear Jareth,_

_Why can't I have a normal life? Why is it every time I turn around I'm running into one of your relatives? I now know you have a half sister who is the mother of your cousin Cory. Talk about a convoluted family tree._

_I really can't complain. You are you and I wouldn't have it any other way._

_On a different note, Becka finally dumped Brad and is seeing a new guy. He thinks he's God's Gift to Women. Boy, talk about ego, but she's all over him. At least, she's finally got the hint to leave me alone. She's finally decided I'm a lost cause in trying to hook me up with anyone._

_Anyways, she's talking about going out for lead in the next stage production. I wish her luck._

o0o0o0o0o

"Hey! Earth to Sarah! Get your mind out of the clouds!" Becka called.

"It's not her mind I'm worried about," called Alec Barnes, Becka's new fling. The guy was alright, if you were into tall Cro-Magnon with raven black hair and stormy grey eyes. Granted, the guy had a body that wouldn't quit with washboard abs and would give Fabio a run for his money, but he just didn't compare to a certain Fae King.

Sarah glared at Alec. "Oh just stop it," she growled.

"Sarah, don't mind him. So what did the crazy loon want you to do this time?" Becka asked.

"The Professor isn't a crazy loon and she wanted me to file some paperwork," Sarah said with a shrug as she settled into a seat. "So what play are you guys studying this time?" She looked around at the room then back at the pair.

Becka held up a familiar, well at least to Sarah's eyes, book with the word 'LABYRINTH' in gold lettering embossed on it. "Don't look at me. I didn't pick it. I'm trying out for the princess. Alec is going for the Goblin King."

Sarah shuddered. "You aren't going to say those words are you?"

Alec sneered as he flipped through the pages, "What words? Hmm. . . Let's see. . ."

Becka's eyes widen as she looked at Sarah then back to Alec. "Oh shit! You don't think? But it's a play."

Alec looked up, and replied, "Huh? Look Becka, what's going on? Didn't you tell the professor that this was a good play and it would be fun to do?"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Alec grumbled at Becka, who stuck out her tongue at him.

"What gets me is all this fantasy stuff. I know the girls drool all over it but it's a bunch of bull, if you ask me.

"Shut up Alec. No one's asking you. It's a good play. The art director is very keen on performing it."

"Aw crap Becka! What person in their right mind would say 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!' and believe. . ." Alec whined as the lights in the room went out.

Sarah winced as lightening cracked outside the window and a peal of thunder echoed across the night sky. Inside goblins giggled in the corners as the lights in the dorm building went out. 'He just had to say it in front of me, didn't he?' Sarah fumed. 'Of course, Jareth is always listening in. This has the disaster written all over it.'

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Alec shouted as a shadowed dashed across the floor.

Sarah sighed as she turned to the double doors that lead to the outside. She knew what's coming. She had warned Becka repeatedly that Jareth was real, but she totally forgot her lesson last year. Fingering her key necklace, Sarah felt it grow warm.

A flash of lightening and a grey and white owl flew into the room, circling it once before transforming into a tall blonde man in black. The Goblin King had arrived. Alec jumped back, knocking their chairs over as another crack of lightening flashed behind the tall Fae.

Jareth dressed in his black outfit with the high collar and tattered silk cloak stepped into the room with a sneer. Sarah rolled her eyes as she moved out of the way. She wasn't about to say or do anything this time.

Jareth stopped to look Sarah in the eye. She lifted her chin as she kept her face emotionless. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Dude! Nice entrance!" Alec said, being very clueless on the danger he was in. "You just got to teach me that."

Breaking eye contact with Sarah, Jareth walked over to the table as he slid onto it, he picked up the play book and flipped through it. "Through dangers unto told and heartships unnumbered. . ." he slammed the book shut and with a flick of the wrist he let it fall from his hand.

"Wait a moment, where's Becka?" Alec asked looking around. "What's goin' on? who's this guy?" Then it dawned on him. "You're him! Crap! YOU ARE THE FRICKIN' GOBLIN KING!"

Sarah burst into laughter.

o0o0o0o0o

In the castle beyond the Goblin City, a loud mind piercing scream echoed and re echoed.

o0o0o0o0o

I know this is short. Forgive me. --GF


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Alec and Becka are my own creations. Reviews are welcomed. In fact, I'm amazed at how many I'm getting. Keep them coming. Flames aren't.

A/N: This chapter contains sex which I hope is tastefully done.

Chapter 20: When the World Falls Down

"Wait a moment, where's Becka?" Alec asked looking around. "What's goin' on? who's this guy?" Then it dawned on him. "You're him! Crap! YOU ARE THE FRICKIN' GOBLIN KING!"

Sarah burst into laughter.

o0o0o0o0o

In the castle beyond the Goblin City, a loud mind piercing scream echoed and re echoed.

o0o0o0o0o

Alec scowled, "Give her back! You FREAK!" The college student made a dive and a swing at the Tall Fae in front of him. However, Jareth stepped aside as he threw a crystal. The crystal broke and Alec was in a full body bind, struggling on the floor.

Sarah raised an eyebrow as Jareth looked at him. She didn't say a word as she stepped over Alec to stand by the Goblin King. Alec was swearing bloody threats as well as a lot of words that would make a biker envious.

When Alec finally ran out of steam, Jareth reached down and pulled the young man to his feet but didn't release the bind. 

"Well, this is interesting. Normally, I don't take adults but I felt I needed to make an exception," Jareth sneered. "And you both are it."

Fuming, Alec growled, hissing through his teeth, "Bring Her Back!"

The Goblin King smirked, "What is said, is said. She is mine now." Producing a crystal, he rolled it around his hand, "I will give you your dreams if you forget about her."

Sarah watched with a sort of detachment as she listened to Jareth. She heard it all before and although she really should pity Alec and should be a little afraid, alright intimidated, she was mentally jumping up and down with glee. YES!

"You mean I have 13 hours to run this crazy maze of yours to get Becka back?"

"You could just leave her there. You would be well rid of her," Jareth sneered turning to look into the crystal he was running through his fingers.

"NO! I'll do it!" Alec snarled.

"I'm coming too," she said stepping forward, ignoring the warning glint in the blonde Fae's mismatched eyes.

o0o0o0o0o

Standing on the sandy knoll overlooking the Labyrinth, Sarah waited quietly beside Jareth as he 'explained' the rules to the angry student. Her thoughts were on the time she had 'Wished Away' Toby. 'This is the same spot he brought me,' she mused.

"You coming Sarah? We need to beat this bastard at his own game." Alec was practically begging Sarah to come with him. 

"She is not," Jareth sneered. Sarah just shrugged but refused to comment as Jareth continued. "You do this alone or not at all. You can still turn back. Turn back and have your dreams."

"I should but I did this to Becka. I just can't walk away. There's no telling what you'll do to her, if I do."

"No telling indeed. You have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth."

Alec gave a curt nod and made his way down the hill.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah found herself in her room looking up at a very angry Fae. He said nothing to her before he walked to the hallway door.

"Do not leave this room," he said as he exited.

When he had returned, it was getting late. By her calculations, Alec has eight hours yet, so that means that Jareth should have set everything in motion and probably had given a harsh lecture to Becka. She was relaxing very comfortably in the antique lounge chair wearing a silky black lounge gown with her knees up and her bear feet tucked under the gown. She had one of the goblins to go Above to get her a few things including her book of poetry and journal.

Sarah looked up from her book as he waltzed in. She would be damned if she played the simpering maiden locked in her rooms for protection.

The book was snatched out of her hand and tossed into a corner. She started to protest when she was roughly pulled off the lounge chair.

The kiss was brutal in its intensity as his fingers dug into her arms. His body molded against hers. At first she struggled which only deepened the kiss and his hold on her.

Sarah suddenly found herself looking up into his eyes. They were cold and glaring. 

"Jareth. Please? Can we talk?" she whispered, placing a hand on his chest. "Please. My Love. I know that you are angry with me. Let me explain." 

Time in the Labyrinth is at the whim of the Goblin King. Sarah knew this well. One moment she was standing in her bedroom in a tight embrace and the next she was on a huge bed with black silken sheets. .

"So explain, My Pet," he purred softly as his body molded against hers. "I did not want you back here. I gave you my reasons."

"This isn't fair, Jareth," she winced slightly, waiting for his usual sarcastic retort. Feeling the heat of his body against hers through her gown, she blushed. "I would never undermine your authority. Those two deserved whatever you give them. I just . . ."

"Just what, Sarah?" His eyes still had that cold inhuman look to them. 

She loved him, wanted him, needed him. She could feel her body responding to his. Slowly, he leaned down and began nibbling on her ear. "Sarah, I didn't want you involved in this."

"I know, but I couldn't just wait Above, patiently," she whispered as her hands moved stroke the back of his neck. "I need. . .," she started to say when his lips claimed hers.

With a wave of his hand, the clothing barrier was gone. His hands moved on her skin sending shivers down her spine. Looking down at her for a moment, he moved to claim her once again. 

Pain mingled with pleasure, like waves crashing on rocky shores after a storm pulsated through her. He showed her no mercy as he drove in her, causing all coherent thought from her mind. She cried out as the tempo build to a fever peak then it was over arching her back, driving him deeper within her.

Breathless from the lovemaking, Sarah looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Oh my! That was. . ." she licked her bruised lips, looking up into his knowing eyes. 

Jareth laughed as he rolled off her. "Sarah. Sarah. My Love. You have no idea what you do to me."

Sitting up in bed pulling the sheet over her, she watched him dress. How did she ever manage to have someone as drop dead gorgeous fall in love with her? 

"Wait for me when this is over with. You can have your say then." Then he was gone in a flash of Fae magic.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah walked in the Rose Maze watching the tiny fairies dart in and out of the leaves. Hoggle must not have had time to spray, she mused silently as she came to her favorite spot. She should be fuming about his high handed manner but somehow couldn't summon up the emotion. 

Sarah found her favorite spot and pulled out her journal.

Dear Jareth,

You said that I have no idea what I do to you. Do you have any idea what you do to me? 

I feel giddy, pissed and sated all at once. I feel giddy that Becka is probably in your Throne Room, bound and gagged with goblins and chickens roaming all around her. I giggle at the mere thought of her discomfort. Serves her right.

I'm pissed because at Becka for putting herself, Alex and me in this situation. I mean the guy is a total creep but still she had no right.

I'm sated because well, you are so sexy in bed. Enough said about that. 

You once commanded me to fear you, love you and let you rule me and that you would be my slave. Well, I don't fear you and I definitely love you. Do you rule me? Are you my slave?

o0o0o0o0o0o

You don't know how many times I've rewritten this chapter. Thanks everyone for liking the humor in the last chapter. As for those that wanted to shoot me or hug me -- I whether have the hugs, thanks. There just aren't enough huggers in this world and I don't mean the perverted kind. Thanks everyone for reviewing. I really love them! 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well, it took me a week to type this out. Every time I tried to write in Alec or Becka's point of view, I felt something was missing. Sorry it took so long. I keep thinking there should be more to this chapter and I kept putting off updating. So Sorry. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Alec, Becka and Cory are my original characters..

Chapter 21: Time in a Bottle

"You mean I have 13 hours to run this crazy maze of yours to get Becka back?"

"You could just leave her there. You would be well rid of her," Jareth sneered turning to look into the crystal he was running through his fingers.

"NO! I'll do it!" Alec snarled.

o0o0o0o0o

He said he would walk solve the maze and save her, however, he was at a lost. He couldn't find the way in. The ancient stone wall that surrounded the labyrinth was too tall to climb and looked too intimidating. No, he just had to find the entrance. The wall seemed to go on forever.

Walking on the sandy ground, Alec mulled over how he had gotten into this fix. It was all Becka's fault. He didn't take all her talk about Sarah and her Bowie-clone boyfriend seriously. If he had, he wouldn't be in this fix. Wait until he got his hands on her. He knew Becka loved to stick her nose into people's love lives. She was getting quite a rep for doing so. Everyone knew that she loved tormenting Sarah Williams for some reason.

Sarah Williams. What piece of work. She was should a shy quite thing. Where was she? She's probably laughing her pretty little ass off at his misfortune.

Finally, he spied someone. A short man with a spray can. What in the world is he doing?

"51. Take that! 52." Alec watched as each count a something falls to the ground.

"Uh Hello? Can you help me?" Alec asked, trying not to let his frustration show. "If I remember the tale right, you know the way into this thing?"

The dwarf like man turned around and shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." The strangely dressed man spied another flying something and sprayed. "53." He kicked sand over the tiny body. 

Alec wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything for a moment. "Well? Do you or don't you?"

0o0o0o0o0

Becka wasn't having a good day. First she goaded Sarah and Alec which was fun for the most part but now, it isn't so funny anymore. She had conveniently forgotten that Sarah's boyfriend wasn't quite human and he played by different rules.

She sat on the cold dirty stone floor, fuming. She was chained and gagged. Goblins and chickens scampered around her like little rodents. Just wait until she get her hands on Alec and Sarah. They will pay for this humiliation.

At the sounds of footsteps coming closer she looked up. Jareth stood in front of her dressed in his usual black and grey attire as he tapped his knee high black leather boots with his riding crop. "Well, well. Enjoying your stay in my castle?"

Becka screamed her frustration into the gag. 

"Ah ah! Temper temper," Jareth said as he made himself comfortable on his throne, ignoring the goblins. "Now I'm not going to remove your gag. You only have yourself to blame for the treatment. I can't have you attacking my subjects. My goblins are very sensitive and you screaming at them only frightens them."

Just wait until she was freed. She'll tell him a thing or two. Wait. Where's Sarah? Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the Goblin King. 

"Such an angry look. My my. I'll have you know your knight in shining armour is even now just entering my Labyrinth. He has already wasted two of his 13 hours trying to figure out on how to enter. What are they teaching you these days?"

The goblins around the room snickers and giggled. Jareth smirked as he stood, pointing a finger at her. "You were warned to leave Sarah alone. Sarah is mine. She gave herself to me willingly. You have no right to interfere."

Struggling a bit, Becka tried to scream, "I was only trying to break her out of that shell of hers, you moron!" Of course, with the gag, everything was muffled.

"Temper, temper. What a pity you will be mine also when your friend fails. What a lovely goblin you will make." Jareth conjured a crystal and rolled it around his hand for a moment before he tossed it at Becka who flinched as it showered her with fairy dust.

0o0o0o0o0

Someone else was also very frustrated. Alec wasn't having the best luck going through the Labyrinth. It was as if everything was against him and to make matters worse, he was getting pelted by someone or something. And it didn't help that he was completely and totally lost. 

He stared in disbelief at the stone wall in front of him. He could've sworn that he had just came from that way. Nothing in this place makes sense. Turning around and around, he threw his head back and let out an aggravated cry of rage.

"Now! Now!" 

Alec turned sharply around to face the Goblin King. "You!"

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah sighed as she put down her journal. She wondered how Alec was doing in the Labyrinth. Looking up at the cloudless sky, she mused that Jareth was in a good mood. If he hadn't been, then the sky would be dark or cloudy.

A shadow crossed her bench, breaking her musings. "Hello Sarah. I hear that my cousin is dealing with a very special Wish Away."

"Hello Cory," she said with a smile, making room for him on the bench. "Yeah. Two of my study-mates decided I didn't have enough excitement in my life and of course, they just had to involve Jareth in it."

He laughed. "Well, Jareth has been waiting for a chance to intervene."

Sarah snorted, slamming her journal shut. "What are you doing here?"

"My, we are in a temper. Don't worry My Lady, I'm just here to give you and my cousin an invitation."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Fae. She asked herself again, why did she find them so fascinating?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Out in the Labyrinth, a lone human male fell into the helping hands and chose down. His shouts echoed deliciously to the Fae's ears.

Jareth chuckled maliciously. This time he wouldn't be sending Hoggle to take the boy back to the beginning. No. There he can stay until his time ran out.

Looking over at his captive, Jareth smirked. "Well, it seems your friend won't be rescuing you after all. He found himself at the bottom of an oubliette."

Becka struggled against her bonds with fear in her eyes. "Oh don't worry," Jareth said standing over her. "I'll retrieve him after he's lost. He only has four hours left."

Tears formed in her eyes as she lowered her head.

o0o0o0o0o

Hope you enjoyed this. I hope it won't take too long for the next update. For those that are upset with the lack of gory sex details, I find that the readers minds are more imaginative then anything I could write, so that's why I don't go into full details. Until next time.--GF 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry this was so late. Hope you enjoy what I do to Alec and Becka. --GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't

Chapter 22: Hour of Judgment

Looking over at his captive, Jareth smirked. "Well, it seems your friend won't be rescuing you after all. He found himself at the bottom of an oubliette."

Becka struggled against her bonds with fear in her eyes. "Oh don't worry," Jareth said standing over her. "I'll retrieve him after he's lost. He only has four hours left."

Tears formed in her eyes as she lowered her head.

0o0o0o0o0

A cloud hid the sun as the temperature dropped. Sarah shivered. "This can't be good," she whispered.

"I think my cousin is in a bit of a snit."

A goblin tugged at Sarah's sleeve interrupting her chat with Cory. "Nice Lady Sarah. The Goblin King wishes for youse presence. He's ready to judge the Wish Away. The man-boy lost."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she moved to stand. "Allow me, Nice Lady Sarah," Cory teased as he offered a hand. "We mustn't keep dear Cousin Jareth waiting. You know how grumpy he can get."

Sarah laughed as she accepted the offered hand. Together, they strolled out of the maze and into the castle.

Jareth was impatiently waiting for them as they stepped into the Throne Room. He was pacing back and forward, tapping his riding crop against his boot. Sarah's eyes strayed over to her former best friend and almost winced but caught herself. This is definitely not good. Becka looked miserable wrapped in chains and gag as she was roughly brought to her feet by several of the goblins.

'Well, she did bring it all onto herself,' Sarah thought uncharitable, checking the clock. 'Five more minutes. Where was Alec?'

Jareth nodded to both Cory and Sarah as he turned to go to the Escher Room where he would pass judgment. However, he did offer his hand to Sarah in an almost loving way. She gave a slight nod and bow as she placed her hand on top of his.

The Escher Room was just like the painting, stairs and archways leading everywhere and nowhere. Sarah looked up and up and couldn't find the ceiling. She then noticed Becka's wild-eyed expression and hid a giggled behind her hand.

When they had stepped into the room, Jareth was transformed into his white on silver persona of the owl-like Goblin King. However, he had not let go of Sarah's hand. Sarah smiled up at Jareth as she squeezed his hand. She wasn't afraid of either Fae. Jareth glanced down at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Unknown to her, she had been transformed as well into her outfit into her ballroom outfit from her time in the Labyrinth as well as a matching owl feather cape like he was wearing. Around her neck, was the key to the Labyrinth that he had given her so long ago.

Cory also transformed, gone was the casual dress of a Victorian gentleman, instead he was something out of Tolkien, wild and elegant. He stood behind the Fae couple as if he was one of the Goblin King's attendants, looking almost bored with everything.

Becka's eyes widen at the sight of the trio. Standing in front of them, her chains and gag fell to the ground, just as the clock started to dong. Mentally, Sarah counted each dong until she got to thirteen.

When the last dong faded away, Alec appeared. The poor college student was dirty, disheveled and angry. Becka cried out and rushed to him.

"Since he had spend several hours in the darkness of the oubliette," Jareth said to Sarah, "I would hope that he had did some serious thinking about things." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You left him there? At least, you sent Hoggle to me when I fell in."

Jareth smirked, raising her hand to his lips.

"Alec!" Becka cried as she raced to him.

"Becka! He didn't hurt you, did he?" Alec grabbed the girl and pushed her behind him. Becka whined as she clutched Alec's arm, burying her face into the back of his shirt.

"My. My. What a pretty sight?" Jareth sneered. "Have you two finally learnt your lesson? Since you lost. Becka is mine to do was I wish."

Jareth sneered. He paused for a moment, looking at the couple, then down to Sarah as if thinking about what he should do. Sarah, of course, knew it was a bluff. She could see it in his eyes. "She's too old to be turned into a goblin," he said, looking into Sarah's eyes.

"NO! Your test was not fair! No one could travel that warren of mazes," Alec cried out, causing Sarah laughed as Jareth raised an eyebrow.

Turning his attention back on the couple, Jareth asked, "And just what is your base of comparison? No matter. Sarah not only beat my Labyrinth, she also did it in10 hours and she was only 15. What is your excuse? You are an adult. You know life isn't fair. It just is."

"But. . ."

"Enough," Jareth cut in. "I've made my decision. I want nor need either of you in my Labyrinth or Underground. You both deserve each other. You will be returned to Above. You will forget about the Fae and magic. You both will forget your little crusade of changing Sarah into your warp image of what she should be. In fact, you will forget that you were even friends with Sarah. In time, you two will marry, however, you will not be allowed to have children. The mere thought of you two procreating makes me a little nauseated. You are stuck for life, bonded together forever even if kills you both. Where one goes, the other will follow."

Jareth formed a crystal and twirled it around his hand as Alec and Becka started to protest. Having had enough of the pair, the Goblin King threw the crystal at them and the pair disappeared in a shower of fairy dust.

Sarah drew out her cheeks as she ran a hand threw her hair. Jareth turned to her and a slight smirk. "Tired, My Love?" he asked as he started to pull her into his arms.

Cory cleared his throat causing Sarah to bow her head slightly as she leaned into Jareth. She could sense that Jareth wasn't amused to being interrupted. The tall blonde Fae looked over her shoulder. "Yes Cousin?"

Sarah not willing to remove herself from Jareth's arms, turned slightly to Cory getting a bit annoyed.

"Sorry to intrude, Your Majesty. But I popped over to have a word or two with you and the lovely Sarah," Cory began somewhat amused. "All I wanted to do is invite you both to a Opening Night on Broadway. Linda is in the staring role," Cory smiled. Sarah felt a small shiver down her back. Something wasn't quite right.

"What's the catch? Did Linda put you up to this?" she asked.

"Not at all, dear Sarah. It is my treat for you and my dear cousin. Call it an early Christmas present."

Sarah looked from Cory to Jareth. Jareth's face was expressionless. He was mulling over something, she could tell. Closing her eyes, Sarah leaned her forehead against his shoulder and waited.

"We will go," Jareth said. "There had better not be any surprises, Cousin."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah sat in her suite of rooms waiting for Jareth to join her. He and Cory were finalizing the details for the visit Aboveground. She didn't want to miss any classes but Cory assured her that the tickets were for the Christmas Break. No worries. She chewed on her bottom lip as she wrote in her journal.

_Dear Jareth,_

_It's over with. Alec lost to you and Becka is finally out of my life. I wonder why I ever became her friend in the first place. Alright, I was young, rebellious and stupid. So there. She served a purpose when I was younger but now that we are in college together, I no longer desire the same things she does. I no longer want her to rule my life._

_As for her and Alec, well, I must say it was a fitting punishment for both of them. I quite agree the thought of them having children is sickening._

_Speaking of children. . . Am I pregnant? I'm not sure. I know I haven't been taking any precaution. Are you? Fae are notorious for having very low birth rates. Will I even become pregnant? Do you want children?_

0o0o0o0o0

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'll try to update more now that I'm over a bit of writer's block on my stories. The only reason, What Is Said is getting most of my time is I have someone helping me write and we bounce ideas off each other. Dear Jareth is my own work with Frau's help. I'll try to work more about the journal entries. Until next time. --GF


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Reviews are encouraged, flames aren't.

Chapter 23: Take The Ribbon From Your Hair

"What's the catch? Did Linda put you up to this?" she asked.

"Not at all, dear Sarah. It is my treat for you and my dear cousin. Call it an early Christmas present."

Sarah looked from Cory to Jareth. Jareth's face was expressionless. He was mulling over something, she could tell. Closing her eyes, Sarah leaned her forehead against his shoulder and waited.

"We will go," Jareth said. "There had better not be any surprises, Cousin."

o0o0o0o0o0

Time was a strange thing to mortals. Sarah went through her classes marking time. True to the curse that Jareth had placed on Becka and Alec, they left her alone. It was as if the friendship they had shared didn't exist, for which she was very thankful. She could now get on with her life without worry. Sarah dorm mates seemed not to notice that Becka didn't bug Sarah, which made Sarah slightly suspicious that a certain Goblin King had something to do with it.

Christmas break was next week. Sarah didn't know what she was going to wear for the opening of her mother's new play. Christmas was a very magical time of year on Broadway. She was both excited and dreading the event. She hadn't yet forgiven her mother's words from last summer.

Then there was the fact, she just didn't know what to wear. 'We're talking about Broadway here,' Sarah thought staring into her bedroom mirror. She played for a moment with her hair, posing this way and that, like a kid playing at dress up.

"I like it down," came Jareth's voice behind her. His image didn't reflect in her mirror which was why she hadn't known he had been watching her. "Although you look exquisite standing there, I would like to know what is running through that pretty little head of your's? Shouldn't you be studying for your so call 'mid terms'?"

Sarah dropped her hands allowing her hair to cascade back down her shoulders, blowing out her cheeks, before turning to face him. "I have nothing to wear!" She whined the age old complaint. "Do I over dress? Go Bohemian? I don't want to be embarrassed or embarrass you. What do I do?"

She once more looked back into the mirror as he came to stand behind her. Pulling her against his chest, she could feel the heat of his body and as his hips brushed against her back, also she could feel something else.

Nuzzling her ear, he whispered, "Would you like me to dress you for that night, My Love? Do you trust me?" His hands spread across her stomach, moving seductively against her.

She could feel her knees go weak as her eyes closed. "I'm not some dress up doll, Jareth. Nor am I some Victorian courtesan."

"I agree, you are neither, Sarah. However, I do have definite ideas on how you should be dressed. Remember I said, allow me to rule you and I will be your slave."

"Remember, I didn't want you as my slave and I refused to allow you to rule me." She turned to face him as she heard him take a deep breath. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked up at him. "I love you."

His mouth claimed her's for a soul searing kiss. When the kiss ended, Sarah couldn't quite remember what they had been discussing. Oh right, Broadway, dress. Right.

"Alright, Jareth. You win. Anyway, you always did have the better fashion sense then I do."

"Of course, I do, Sarah, My Love. I am after all Fae and the Goblin King," he said with one of his trademark smirks. "Now, how about I take care of your clothes right now? I have this urge to see you without them on."

0o0o0o0o0

Sarah finished the last of her mid terms with ease. Professor Fiaich called Sarah into her office on the last day before Break.

"Sarah. A mutual friend thought I would be perfect to help you with a slight problem. I understand you are going to see your mother's new play. So he decided that I might help him," the professor said, pulling out a larger garment bag. "Let's have a look? It isn't often that my brother asks for my help and he seems to be doing it more and more of late."

Sarah took the bag and peeked in and gasped. "I. . .I can't wear this! This is too. . ."

The professor laughed. "It is, isn't it? Don't worry. You'll look breath-taking in it."

"If you are sure?"

0o0o0o0o0

"Sarah!"

"Toby!" Sarah scooped up her little brother into a huge hug, swinging him around and around.

Home was how she left it. Karen and her father glanced at each other exchanging that look that all parents do when they realize that their child had left childhood far behind. Sarah had grown up. She was a woman in every sense of the word.

"Sarah. Go get unpacked and come to the kitchen so we can hear all about school," Karen said, shooing her up the stairs.

Toby was trying to tell Sarah all about his adventures since he last saw her. Her room was the same, full of childhood memories.

"Sarah!" Toby said as he bounced on her bed. "Have you seen Jareth? He's stopped by a couple of times. Especially when I had a nightmare. He tells me all kinds of cool stuff."

Sarah whipped around, almost dropping what she had in her hands. "What!?"

"Yea," Toby grinned as he picked up her pillow to swing it at her. "He said that he'll get me a really cool present."

Sarah plopped into her chair in front of her vanity. "Oh Damn. . . He will be here for Christmas. How do I explain him to Dad and Karen?"

0o0o0o0o0

_Dear Jareth,_

_I think I passed all my mids. Although, Psych may be a bit hairy. At least, I don't have to worry about Becka and Alec anymore. They have become such an item. There's a betting pool on what'll come first, the baby or the wedding. But we both know what that outcome will be, don't we? Maybe, I should place a bet and clean up. Nyahhh. That would be cheating._

_The dress is gorgeous. I can't wait to wear it. For the first time in ages, I'm excited to see my mother on stage because you'll be there with me._

_Life is so funny. Isn't it? Who would have thought that someone like you would be so interested in me?_

0o0o0o0o0

For those that thought I made Jareth too god-like, I would point out that he is high Fae and a king of his own kingdom. He had the power to bless and curse mortals. Faeries would sneak into new married couples homes to bless it and that included having or not having children. Alec and Becka made the mistake of entering Jareth's kingdom and subjecting themselves to his rule. According to him, they got what he thought they deserved.

As for a pregnant Sarah, you'll just have to wait. I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this story. I have one last loose end to clear up. See if you all can figure it out.

Until next time. –GF


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't

Chapter 24: The Red Carpet Treatment

"Sarah!" Toby said as he bounced on her bed. "Have you seen Jareth? He's stopped by a couple of times. Especially when I had a nightmare. He tells me all kinds of cool stuff."

Sarah whipped around, almost dropping what she had in her hands. "What!?"

"Yea," Toby grinned as he picked up her pillow to swing it at her. "He said that he'll get me a really cool present."

Sarah plopped into her chair in front of her vanity. "Oh Damn. . . He will be here for Christmas. How do I explain him to Dad and Karen?"

0o0o0o0

Sarah had convinced Karen and her father that she was spending the weekend with friends. She had only been home for a day before leaving for Underground. She hated lying to them but she still hadn't figured out how to tell the adults in her life that she was sleeping with an immortal Fae who just happened to be the King of the Goblins. They would have locked her up in a padded cell. She had only one day since she had been home to prepare for the Broadway opening. Tonight was it.

Standing in front of the full length mirror in her rooms, she had put on the finishing touches to her make up. Behind her was a goblin maid that Jareth had assigned to her, holding the gown that he had picked out for her.

"Oh Nice Lady," the little goblin maid exclaimed. "You'se going to look so beautiful! His majesty will be so proud. You'se going to turns heads! He'll be fightin' mens off of you'se."

The gown, Sarah had to admit, was exquisite and very daring for her. The deep midnight blue elven silk shimmered as she stepped into it. Its strapless bodice hugged her ribs like a second skin to just below her breasts were it cascaded down to pool slightly around her ankles, clinging slightly to her hips. As she moved, the iridescent silk shimmered like liquid, molding to her body with every movement. The gown had no weight to it. She felt as though she was naked but for the silk kissing her skin like Jareth's lips. A shiver of anticipation ran up her spine as she moved to put on her shoes.

Her hair had been arranged to expose the nape of her neck but also cascading down her back. Her favorite hair ornaments were wound throughout. The silver ribbons and leaves that Jareth had given her ages ago accented the dark beauty of her hair. Instead of the silver and diamond hoops that she would normally wear for a night on the town, she decided on plain diamond studs for her ears. Her only other jewelry was the silver key necklace that she never took off.

Fingering the key for a moment, Sarah pondered what it represented in her life. She was positive that there was more to it then just opening the Labyrinth to her. Did it represent Jareth's love for her as well?

Finished with her toilette, she gazed one last time into the mirror. Her eyes widened slightly as she struck a fashion pose. The gown wasn't made for a high school prom. It shouted to the world that the body inside it was a woman in every sense of the word. Damn, but she looked good.

'Where had the young innocent girl that danced with the Goblin King so long ago gone?' She mused with a smile. Tonight would mark a new chapter in her relationship with Jareth. Good or bad, she wasn't quite sure but she could feel something was going to change. Too bad she didn't have time to write her musings in her journal. Jareth wasn't a patient Fae and it was getting late.

0o0o0o0

Indeed, Jareth was waiting for her in his Throne Room. He was wearing what he always wore for a night of entertainment. The deep blue velvet of his waist coat sparkled from the dusting of fairy glitter in the flickering torch light.

He paced back and forth in front of his throne, tapping his riding crop against one leg. The goblins had cleaned the Throne Room and all the chickens had been removed as per ordered. Well, make that threatened with the Bog and a couple of hundred years in an oubliette if they didn't.

Sarah slowly entered. Jareth had his back to her when the Great Doors opened. She was a bit nervous at his reaction. If what she had seen from the goblins reactions as she made her way down was any indication, she was sure that their king would be pleased.

Jareth turned. Sarah noted that his mismatched eyes widened slightly as he took in her appearance. He strolled casually up to her, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Sarah," was all he said, in a husky whisper as he took her hand in his. Raising it to his lips, as he peered at her.

She felt the shivers that his voice caused run down her spine causing her to feel the banked fire of lust only he could cause in her. She gave him a soft inviting smile.

"Jareth. Sorry it took me so long." She wasn't really sorry if this was the reaction she would get every time she was late. She offered him a shy smile.

Placing a soft kiss on her knuckles, Jareth said, "Well worth the wait. You look lovely, My Sarah. Shall we?"

0o0o0o0

Cory was nervously waiting for them in a small but high class restaurant where he had reservations. He had no date, more's the pity, as he didn't want Sarah to endure any discomfort tonight. Both he and Jareth wanted her to shine like the beacon of beauty and magic that she was.

Looking up, he spied the couple heading towards him. Everything he ever hoped for, every potential that he had seen in Sarah was realized. The young lady coming towards him was breath-takingly beautiful! His cousin was one very luck Fae.

"Cousin. Sarah," he stood as the major-domo ushered the couple to his table. Only after Sarah was seated comfortably, did both men also sit.

0o0o0o0

Sarah never enjoyed a dinner as she had that night. Both Cory and Jareth vied for her attention. Being in the company of two Tolkien wet-dreams did wonders for a girl's ego. She laughed at their quips and stories, adding a comment or two as needed. It seemed to her that both were trying to put her at ease for some reason.

Then it was time leave. As she was escorted out of the restaurant, she was sure all the stares were for the two Fae.

The limo ride was to die for. Sarah smiled as she leaned against Jareth who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Enjoying yourself, My Sarah?" He purred softly, placing a gentle kiss on the spot behind her ear. Again, she shivered as his lips brushed her skin. She almost wished that he would stop doing that. How was she suppose to concentrate on the play with him playing havoc with her emotions?

She snuggled closer, looking up at him. "It's a dream come true. It is everything I hoped for."

The limo came to stop in front of the theatre. It was Opening Night and the Red Carpet was laid out. Sarah was a bit nervous as Jareth got out first, then he offered her his hand.

The lights of cameras flickered as she stepped out. Jareth smiled as he helped her with her dress. Walking down the red carpet, Sarah heard the questions. "Who is she?"

"Who's the dish?"

"Is she famous?"

"Who are the two hunks with her?"

"Man. I would give anything to wake up with that next to me." Jareth growled softly at the last comment.

"Hey Babe! Ditch the two pretty boys. I'll show you a good time."

Having heard enough, Jareth hurriedly escorted Sarah inside. Sarah was torn between laughing and dying of embarassment. Determined, she wasn't going to let anyone spoil this for her.

However, the night, though young, was indeed spoiled when Sarah and Jareth entered his reserved box. A woman barged in. She as tall as Jareth, perfectly gowned and coifed.

Sarah moved to stand as the woman stepped forward and slapped her, almost knocking Sarah to the ground.

0o0o0o0

Que the Jaw theme someone. As I write this chapter, I realized that it's almost finished. I think three maybe four chapters left.

Many of you commented about me making Sarah too nice and not taking the bet. Personally, she's gotten the best prize of all -- The love and devotion of a very sexy Goblin King. Money is secondary in my opinion.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. As for the person that said I should publish, I tried once but gave it as a lost cause. Once I get everything caught up, I may go over to the original story section post a story I keep trying to write but keeps crashing my system for some reason. But that's a huge 'maybe'.

Until next time. --GF


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Also, a warning, there is some language in this chapter. (Not much, but I do like to give a warning.) Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 24: A Night on Broadway?

The night, though young, was spoiled when Sarah and Jareth entered his reserved box. A woman barged in. She as tall as Jareth, perfectly gowned and coifed.

Sarah moved to stand as the woman stepped forward and slapped her, almost knocking Sarah to the ground.

0o0o0o0

Sarah's eyes widened at the fury and hatred that radiated off the woman who attacked her. Thankfully, Cory caught her before she had could injure herself on the furnishings in the box. Jareth towered before the woman, his face expressionless. Sarah couldn't remember ever seeing his face that cold, not even when he had been furious with her for defying him.

"Lady Allienor Hennequin!" Cory chastised, as he righted Sarah, helping her into the nearby chair. "This is not the time or place to make a spectacle of yourself! Remember who you are!"

Sarah sat, rubbing her cheek as she looked from Cory to the woman who attacked her. To call her a lady in Sarah's mind would've been a stretch. She could've passed as a super model with her tall, elegant figure and blonde hair pulled back into a french braided knot. 'She probably was,' Sarah thought caustically, feeling slightly out of her league. She could never compete with the beauty of Fae women.

With cat-like grace, Jareth stepped in front of Sarah to face Allienor, looking every bit of his Goblin Fae self. Sarah shivered. This wasn't the man nor even the Fae that she had fallen in love with. Jareth looked wild and inhuman in his fury. She suffered a bit of a flashback of their first meeting when he stepped into her parent¢s bedroom the night she had wished away Toby. A slight chill ran down her spine but she would be damned if she showed any of her feelings in front of this bitch!

Allienor sniffed with disdain as she turned her attention from Sarah to Jareth. "So this is the creature you dare replace me with!" Her mouth twisted into a sneer, looking down her nose at Sarah. "How low have you fallen. To think that the blood of High King Oberon flows in your veins. You've been cavorting with your disgusting goblins too long."

Sarah knew that Jareth was beyond pissed. Just who was this woman? What was she to him? Another shiver ran down her spine. She could feel the magic in the box start to crackle. She had no idea where it was coming from. She knew that both Cory and Jareth could draw it from Underground and from her as well. Didn't this woman know how much danger she was truly in?

"Your brother has agreed to our courtship," Allienor purred scornfully. "And to have you go behind his back to cavort publicly with this filthy human slut!"

"Now just wait a moment!" Sarah said, standing, ignoring the magic that was gathering around her.

Sarah with Allienor's hand print livid against her pale skin, stood proudly. She had never backed down from a fight and she wasn't about to now! "Just who do you think you are? Coming barging in here with the manners of a street walker!"

Sarah was beginning to glow. Cory decided to step back. He knew her temper and he also knew that Sarah had the bardic gift of magic. He didn't want to get into the crossfire if she decided to let loose.

Allienor's eyes widened as Sarah stepped up beside Jareth. "SHE'S WEARING MY COURTSHIP SIGNET! IT IS MINE! HOW DARE YOU GIVE IT TO A HUMAN!" The Fae woman lunged forward to rip the necklace off of Sarah's neck.

Sarah watched as if in slow motion. Allienor lunging, Jareth pushing Sarah out of the way as he grabbed the enraged Fae. Cory moved closer to protect Sarah.

A flash of magic.

Then, only Cory and Sarah were left standing in the box.

"Wh. . .what just happened? Where did they go? What courtship signet?" she asked, glaring menacingly. Her hand went up to the key that rested around her throat.

Cory sighed, placing a hand over his eyes rubbing his temple as if trying to think of an answer that wouldn't get him hurt. "Sarah."

"Answer me! Damn IT!" She hissed, plopping into her chair. "NOW!" The magic once again started to crackle around her.

"Well, since the night is ruined anyways, let's take this someplace more private. Jareth will probably be gone for some time," Cory replied, looking a bit resigned and nervous.

0o0o0o0

Sarah found herself Underground walking in the Rose Maze with Cory. They stopped in front of her favorite bench.

Once Sarah was sitting comfortably, Cory began his tale. "Sarah, you know when you accepted the Key to the Labyrinth, you basically agreed to Jareth's courtship. He's been courting you since last summer."

"What!?"

Cory chuckled at Sarah's stunned expression. "Yes, Sarah. The key that you so daintily display around that lovely neck is in fact, an engagement ring of sorts. Jareth did not want to tell you. You've refused him before and his pride made him reluctant to ask again. He wanted you to get to know him better and he wanted to give you time to accept his love for you. Time is very important to you humans. He felt you needed it. He didn't want to you reject his suit. He was already being pushed to marry by various members of his brother's court. As you could see, by the lady that interrupted us this evening. She has been making his life miserable for decades. Personally, I am glad he refused her. She has made his life hell and the Labyrinth would've suffered under her rule."

Sarah fingered the key around her throat, running it across its chain. She didn't know what to think about this new twist in her life. She remembered the day that he had given her the key. He had said it was for safe passage through the Labyrinth and that she could pass through any door unhindered. Now it made sense. He wanted her to get to know the Labyrinth and for It to get to know her as Its future queen.

"Sarah."

She looked up at Cory with a glazed look in her eyes as he looked down at her in concern. "You have magic. You create magic. Jareth loves you, he needs you. The Labyrinth needs you. My cousin, until you walked into his life, has been alone. I watched him grow more cold and distant with each passing century," Cory explained as he sat by her.

"My cousin was the bastard son of High King Oberon and a dark Fae. She died in childbirth. Jareth's childhood was not pleasant. He was given the goblins to rule over when his half-brother Tuathal inherited the title of High King when Oberon stepped down. It had been feared that Jareth would try to usurp the Throne, so a compromise was called for and the goblins really needed someone to rule over them. Jareth has always adored his half brother and sister, my mother, Kassiya. I have always called Jareth cousin but you know this as my mother has explained it. It just never in my mind sounded right to call him Uncle Jareth." Cory gave a slight shudder. "And I like getting on Tuathal's case by calling him 'Uncle Fluffy.' He's just so full of himself at times."

Sarah snorted, still playing with her key. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"I am getting to that. As I said, Jareth's childhood was not pleasant. There were people at both courts wanting to use him in some way. Fae politics are very brutal. I will not tell you all they did to him, let's just say he has good reasons not to trust many. When Tuathal made Jareth the Goblin King, it made my cousin equal in rank to his half-brother in his own right. However, the Goblin Throne comes with a heavy price."

"The Wish Aways."

Cory sighed and nodded. "Jareth has been cursed from the moment he took his Throne until the time he can pass it to his heir, to take those poor unwanted children be it Fae or human. He is been doing it alone for centuries. He's been dodging marriage "offers" like Allienor just as long. All they could see was his title and his throne. They care nothing for my cousin or the children that he has taken in. You know that many of the Wish Aways have been turned into goblins and of course, there are natural born goblins as well. Ladies like Allienor wouldn't care for them and have in the past, treated them with scorn."

Sarah remembered her lessons about the goblins when Jareth was teaching her last summer. Although she had felt sorry for the Wish Aways, she knew for everyone that got wished to Jareth, one out of hundreds was a mistake like what she had with Toby. Jareth must take them, test those that do the actual wishing, dispensing judgment or a lesson as needed.

Sarah was the only one that made it through in less then 13 hours. She had been lucky as well as determined to get her brother back. A woman like Allienor would never have the compassion necessary to even try.

"This summer and Fall, Allienor was the reason behind Jareth's confinement to the Labyrinth, wasn't she?"

Before Cory could answer, a goblin came up to Sarah. "Nice Lady. Nice Lady. The Goblin King sent a message. He needs you to come to him. He's very angry. I hope he doesn't take out on you, Nice Lady."

0o0o0o0

Sorry no journal entry in this chapter. I can't believe I've been working on this story for over a year. Well, it's only got one maybe two chapters left. I really need to go back and edit earlier chapters someday.

For those that did guess who the mysterious lady was and for the loose end I wanted to tie up -- Kudos!

Until next time, and maybe the last -- GF


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. Well, we are done to the final stretch. --GF

Chapter 26: It isn't Wise to Mess with Sarah

Sarah was the only one that made it through in less then 13 hours. She had been lucky as well as determined to get her brother back. A woman like Allienor would never have the compassion necessary to even try.

"This summer and Fall, Allienor was the reason behind Jareth's confinement to the Labyrinth, wasn't she?"

Before Cory could answer, a goblin came up to Sarah. "Nice Lady. Nice Lady. The Goblin King sent a message. He needs you to come to him. He's very angry. I hope he doesn't take out on you, Nice Lady."

0o0o0o0

Sarah was tired. She had a lot to consider and all she could think about was sleep. Tonight was supposed to be very special and meaningful. Instead some bimbo of a banshee decided to ruin everything. She was so sure that Jareth had meant to propose tonight, but of course that was ruined also.

Sarah sighed as Cory left her outside the Throne Room. Should she play dumb? No. She was too smart for that and Jareth knew it. He would see through that act in a New York minute. 'Oh uh. This isn't good,' she thought as she pushed open the huge wooden doors.

Jareth was stalking in front of his throne, slapping his riding crop sharply against a booted thigh. The goblins were watching him silently, only their heads and eyes tracked his furious movements, flinching with each crack of his crop against the boot. She walked up to him unsure whether she should be her normal self, or play up the loyal subject. He however, took the decision away from her by pulling her into a desperate embrace, burying his face into her neck.

"Sarah," he breathed. "My Sarah. You are mine. I'll never let you go."

She shivered as his hot breath ghosted across her skin. The meaning of his words penetrated her chaotic thoughts. A year ago, his words would've enraged her. He was hers and she wasn't going to let him go, not without a fight anyway, damn it all!

She could feel the heat of his body through the silk gown she wore. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer. 'Damn that Banshee,' she thought. 'for spoiling everything!'

Jareth pulled away slightly to look down into her eyes. A gloved finger stroked her cheek. "I've been requested to appear before my brother and to bring you, My Love, My Sarah."

Sarah smiled, fingering her key. "My Jareth. When were you going to tell me about this?"

She hid a giggle as his mismatched eyes widened slightly. A flicker of fear flashed through them, before he could mask his fear. Giving him a tentative smile, Sarah pressed her body closer to his.

Closing his eyes, Jareth bent forward to touch his forehead against hers. "Tonight after the performance. I wanted the night to be perfect."

"The best laid plans usually go awry, My Love," Sarah whispered as she gleefully thought, 'Caught you, did I? You are getting very predictable, My Love.' Then, to keep him off-balance, she continued, "Yes. I will marry you."

He opened his eyes, spine stiffening as he tried to read the truth in her words. Throwing back his head, he laughed, sending the already frighten goblins scattering helter-skelter. Suddenly, she let out a squeal, as he spun her around and around.

0o0o0o0

Jareth teleported them to a beautiful castle surrounded by well cared for gardens and hedges. All Sarah could think of was that the castle reminded her of Camelot or rather what Camelot would've looked like. 'And there isn't a goblin in sight,' she thought.

He liked the gown that she had worn to the theatre. He just added some improvements. If she was to be his queen, she had to look the part. With a wave of his hand, a shower of fairy dust settled on her giving her an ethereal glow. As for her necklace, he changed it from a simple silver key to a key carved from a single diamond hanging off a gold chain.

As they were announced by the heralds, Jareth escorted her into the Great Hall. She really didn't have time to look around. She was too busy playing the role that had been assigned to her, that of Jareth's intended. In other words, she walked proudly with her head held high, eyes straight ahead as if she was Princess Di meeting her future mother-in-law at court.

Sarah noted the tall regal Fae couple standing in front of two silver and green thrones. They were both blonde and slender with silver filigree tiaras encircling their foreheads. 'Must be Jareth's half brother,' Sarah thought as they came to stand in front of the pair.

Jareth didn't bow. After all, he is the Goblin King, a law unto himself. With a curt nod, he acknowledged, "Tauthal. Helena."

Sarah, knowing how much the Fae treasured their sense of decorum, sank into a deep regal curtsy never taking her eyes off the Fae on the dias. She kept her spine straight as she slightly pulled her skirt out of the way. It was a bit painful as her heels weren't made for this type of stunt. "Your Majesties."

"I see you have your pet well trained, Your Majesty," Lady Allienor Hennequin sneered as she stepped out of the crowd to stand by the queen.

Sarah bit the side of her cheek as she slowly gracefully rose to stand by Jareth who placed a hand on her back to help steady her.

"Lady Hennequin, that is quite enough," said King Tauthal. "You would do well to remember that my brother isn't a subject of this court but rather its equal. We all know you wish to be his queen and have petitioned this court time and time again to make it happen. However, there is one thing you seemed to have forgotten."

Jareth sneered at the Fae woman as his hand pressed against Sarah's back.

"If you please, Your Majesty?" Lady Hennequin asked.

Tauthal raised an eyebrow. "My brother is king in his own right and can do what he wishes within the Law. Is this not so, Jareth?"

Jareth gave a slight nod. "Indeed. Who I choose to share my life and bed with, is no one's business but my own. I have felt like a prisoner within my own kingdom for months while this harridan laid siege."

"HARRIDAN!?" Allienor rushed forward as if to strike Jareth or at least Sarah.

However, Sarah'd had enough. She had been polite, genteel, and easy going. Well, no more! She hadn't had stage training for nothing, plus all that walking around the Labyrinth had kept her body toned. As Allienor rushed forward before anyone could stop her, Sarah smirked. "I wish that the goblins would come and drop you into the oblivette nearest the Bog, right now." Sarah's voice carried easily to the far corners of the court.

Jareth laughed, stepping away for a moment from Sarah as Allienor was seized by several goblins and disappeared. The one remaining goblin bowed. "Anything for the Nice Lady." Then, in an explosion of glitter, he was gone as well. Raising an eyebrow, Sarah dared anyone to object.

Silence, except for Jareth's laughter, filled the Great Hall until Sarah slapped his arm. "Stop that! And I refuse to walk the Labyrinth for that bimbo of a banshee, so you can do whatever you want with her."

"Ahem? Would someone please introduce me to this very intelligent and gifted young human?" asked Tauthal, who looked of very unsure about what just happened.

"Well, I never," sneered Tauthal's queen, Helena. "I thought the goblins were not allowed in our court. Tauthal, do something! Allie is my cousin!" The queen's voice took on a bit of a shrilled whine.

Jareth looked down at Sarah, ignoring the royal couple. His eyes glittered in amusement. "This is Sarah, my queen. The Labyrinth chose her for me. She holds the record of defeating my game in under 13 hours. She stole my heart and soul that day. My goblins adore her and as you see, they would do anything for her." Raising one of her hands, he kissed her palm. "She also is a Bard. She has the gift to create magic."

The court gasped. Many started to whisper around them. However, Sarah only had eyes for the man in front of her. She smiled and blushed as Jareth pulled her closer. "I am also deeply in love with the man behind the Fae mask. I was a child when we first met but now . . ."

"Bring her back!" the queen screeched, breaking the mood. Jareth closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Sarah's.

"Enough Helena," Tauthal spoke sternly. "Jareth, I am sorry that my wife and her cousin have caused you such grief. Both will be dealt with. Might I suggest that you keep Allienor for a few months before returning her? Maybe by then she'll have learned her lesson. If not, I'm sure I can find someplace to put her to keep her out of your hair and kingdom." Tauthal walked off the dais to stand in front of the couple.

The High King softly brushed a knuckle across Sarah's cheek. "You have indeed found your soul-mate brother. I sense that she has the ability to keep you on your toes."

Jareth chuckled. "You don't know the half of it."

0o0o0

_Dear Jareth,_

_Tonight is a night that will definitely go down in memory. It isn't often that I can second guess you, but I did manage, didn't I?_

_Life is so funny. A year ago, I just dreamed about you. Now, my dreams are coming true. They are better then I could ever imagine. But do I really have what it takes to be your queen? Your brother seems to think so. I can see why Cory calls him Uncle Fluffy._

_Thank you for the best night of my life. Even though that bimbo tried to ruin it, it was still by far the best. I will cherish it forever as I will cherish you, My Love._

_I close this journal with this last entry. Maybe one day, I'll show it to you._

_All my Love,_

_Sarah  
Goblin Queen  
Wife  
Lover_

0o0o0o0

How many caught the Indiana Jones reference? This is the second to the last chapter. Sorry I took so long in updating but between health, sewing and family dealings, I kept putting it off. Remember reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Until next time. –GF


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 27: Epilogue – You Wanna Bet?

The court gasped. Many started to whisper around them. However, Sarah only had eyes for the man in front of her. She smiled and blushed as Jareth pulled her closer. "I am also deeply in love with the man behind the Fae mask. I was a child when we first met but now . . ."

"Bring her back!" the queen screeched, breaking the mood. Jareth closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Sarah's.

"Enough Helena," Tauthal spoke sternly. "Jareth, I am sorry that my wife and her cousin have caused you such grief. Both will be dealt with. Might I suggest that you keep Allienor for a few months before returning her? Maybe by then she'll have learned her lesson. If not, I'm sure I can find someplace to put her to keep her out of your hair and kingdom." Tauthal walked off the dais to stand in front of the couple.

The High King softly brushed a knuckle across Sarah's cheek. "You have indeed found your soul-mate brother. I sense that she has the ability to keep you on your toes."

Jareth chuckled. "You don't know the half of it."

0o0o0o0

Sarah smoothed her gown as she and Jareth appeared at the entrance to a very elegant ballroom. High King Tauthal was hosting a gala event honor of Jareth and Sarah's anniversary and Sarah's graduation from college. Normally, she would be dreading all the hoopla but tonight, she had an ace up her sleeve. She had learned her lessons on etiquette and decorum well. The Fae court won't know what hit them.

'Helena sure knows how to throw a party,' she thought as she smiled up at her tall regal husband. The hard, cynical lines of his face had eased since their marriage. He was still the same over bearing Goblin King that she had fallen in love with so many years ago, but now, it was tempered with the love they shared. He didn't threaten the goblins as he once did. 'Oh he still snarled and sneered when he didn't get his way,' Sarah hid a smile. 'Well, he could snarl all he wanted but a hug and kiss usually sets him straight.'

The herald announced their presence as Jareth led her down the grand stairs to the dance floor. The Fae guests parted as the royal couple made their way to the dias to greet Tauthal and his queen Helena.

The night was perfect. The music was just right. The food was to die for, and the dancing was divine. Sarah's mind went back to the first time Jareth danced with her in the bubble when she was running the Labyrinth so long ago. This night had the same magical feel as that one.

However, all good things must come to an end. Sarah was getting tired and there was no end in sight. Protocol and decorum demanded that no one leaves before the High King and Queen. Being the guests of honor, made leaving early a definite social faux pas. It had been a long and exhausting day for Sarah and her mind drifted back to this morning.

0o0o0o0

Graduation ceremony had been the day before and Sarah graduated with honors. Jareth had been on his best behavior when she received her diploma. No goblin had appeared. No fairy magic erupted in fireworks display. The parties afterwards made for a late night.

Sarah dragged herself out of bed, moaning softly. A bout of nausea was what woke her a very erotic dream. Thankfully, Jareth had returned Underground because they had to attend tonight's gala hosted by Jareth's brother. Groaning, she knew she wasn't going to make it through the day, not to mention the gala.

She stopped by the campus health clinic to see if she had the flu. The wait was impossible. The day after anything major was always the worst for the clinic. An hour and a half and two trips to the restroom later, she still hadn't been seen. She was running out of time.

As she sat there, Professor Kaisa walked in. "Sarah? What on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yes, Professor but I'm not really feeling the greatest," Sarah said, still looking a bit green.

"Well. Come along. I know just the person you need to see."

"Oh please, don't tell Jareth. He would be hovering and snarling all night. I should be fine for the gala tonight," Sarah begged.

Kaisa had been good as her word. She had taken Sarah to her personal healer who had performed a thorough examination.

0o0o0o0

"Sarah, My pet?" Jareth asked as he led her off the dance floor and back to the dias. They had been at the gala for what seemed to Sarah hours upon hours but in truth, it was still quite early in the evening.

"I want to go home," Sarah asked, feeling very tired. Her feet and back were starting to hurt and she needed to use the restroom.

"Sarah. We can't. It's too early." She knew Jareth hated court functions as much as she did but he was a proper Fae royal. He would never dishonor or snub his brother.

"Jareth. Love. How about a wager?" Sarah asked coyly, playing with his lapel. Time to play that ace up her sleeve.

"And what kind of wager?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, I bet I can get you to agree to leave now, without a fuss."

"And if not, My Pet? Then what?"

"We stay and afterwards, we can play out that wet dream you sent me last night," she said softly, with an evil look in her eyes.

Jareth's eyebrow raised as his eyes glazed over with lust. "And if you win?"

"We say our good byes, leave now and I get a fantastic foot massage."

Tauthal and Helena exchanged an amused look at the by-play of the two newlyweds. Both had grown quite fond of the new Queen of the Goblins.

"Now Sarah. You and Jareth you aren't planning to do something discourteous?" The High King asked.

"And how will you convince Jareth to go against protocol?" Helena asked with a giggle.

Sarah smiled as she pulled out a folded card and handed it to Jareth. "This is for you my love."

Jareth warily took the card, giving his queen a questioning look. After reading the card, his eyes rounded. He looked up at Sarah, then back at the card, then back to Sarah, who gave a slight nod. Tossing the card over his shoulder, Jareth grabbed her and spun her around.

Sarah laughed as her arms went around his neck. "Take me home, now please?"

Cradling her in his arms, Jareth turned to his brother. "Nice party. Hate to dance and run but Sarah needs her rest." With a cursory bow and a wide grin, the Goblin King and his Queen vanished in a shower of fairy dust.

Helena giggled. Tauthal had a bemused looked. Those around the dias and nearby had a scandalized look on their faces. None had been close enough to hear the bet between the Goblin King and his Queen. To leave early at an event in their honor was disgraceful and not done.

A nearby courtier handed the card that Jareth had dropped to the king. "His majesty dropped this," the courtier said with a disapproving sniff.

Tauthal read the card and laughed "Well, Jareth has most definitely met his match," he said, before he handed it over to Helena.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, then went on to explain as she looked up into her husband's eyes. "You had the same dazed look in your eyes the first time, love." Tucking the card into her sleeve, she smiled, turning to the audience, "Let the dancing continue. We have even more reason to celebrate. King Jareth and Queen Sarah had to leave suddenly because they are expecting their first child in seven months."

0o0o0o0

Sarah found herself stripped and in bed with Jareth hovering over her. Laughing, she asked, "So do I get my foot massage now?"

Jareth laughed. "That and anything else you desire, My Queen, My Love, My Life. I am your slave."

0o0o0o0

_Dear Daddy,_

_This is to let you know that Mommy is expecting us. We should be born in about seven months. Please don't let mommy over tire at the gala tonight. The healer said she needs her rest. She is very healthy and should not have any trouble carrying us to term._

_The twins_

_-- Fini --_

0o0o0o0

See the sequel, "What's Said is Said," a Labyrinth and Harry Potter crossover.

0o0o0o0

I'm real sorry about not finishing this story in a timely manner. My interest was caught on other stories. I really appreciated all the reviews you have sent my way. I hope I was able to answer all your questions and comments.

The Indy reference for those that missed it last time was the marketplace scene where Indy instead of dealing with the assassin with knives and whips, pulled out his pistol and shot him. I figured instead of going through all the court niceties, Sarah just got to the meat of the problem and wished Allie away. Simple solution all around.

You guys rock. Thanks again for the reviews. See "What's Said is Said," for the sequel. Special thanks for the Frau for editting and brainstorming.

Until next time. --GF


End file.
